Incubus
by Selec
Summary: If you're in love, you tend to do stupid things. In Alec's case it cost him a lot: Stripped off his mortality and being targeted by males of every race imaginable, humans, downworlders and demons, he's still desperate to gain Magnus' trust back – without seducing him first, that is. [Malec, post-COLS]
1. Changes

**Summery**: If you're in love, you tend to do stupid things. In Alec's case it cost him a lot: Stripped off his mortality and being targeted by males of every race imaginable, humans, downworlders and demons, he's still desperate to gain Magnus' trust back – without seducing him first, that is.

**Pairings:** Malec (obviously) and some others (a lot of onesided 'love'/lust)

**Warnings:** Violence later on (though, I'm not sure how much), rated M for a reason, post-CoLS!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Malec or any other characters (aside from some minor OC's)

**A/N:** I'm not sure if it's a good idea to start a new story, since I am pretty busy, but I couldn't stop myself... And that story-idea just wouldn't leave me alone ;) I won't be able to update as often as I do my other Malec-fic, but I will try not to take too long, either. Well, let's see if anyone will be even interested in this or not :)

* * *

**Incubus**

'_Have enough courage to trust love one more time and always one more time._' - Maya Angelou

* * *

_**Changes**_.

"_If you want your man back, you'll have to get him back, Alec. Giving up without a fight is the greatest weakness one can have – especially a Lightwood_."

Alec knew that his sister had been right about that. He made a mistake, yes, but what was hindering him from working for forgiveness? Magnus had been angry and hurt and thus broke up with him, but he couldn't let the warlock just walk out of his life – he was a shadowhunter, to fight was his very first instinct.

He _knew_ it.

But maybe Isabelle didn't mean her advice to be taken like _this_.

He closed his eyes for a moment, willing the dizziness to subside. When he opened them again, his vision was still blurry – but strangely he didn't mind that much. Looking around, taking in the different colors of the lights, the buddies moving against each other, people in the shadows, he frowned and turned back, touching his empty glass tentatively.

What the hell possessed him to come to this damn club?

Izzy did say he should do something to earn Magnus' forgiveness, though he doubted it had been her intention to get him drunk. Or maybe it had been, who knew? But why did he drink that much, anyway? He did drink a lot, didn't he? Four or five glasses of… He knit his brows together. What exactly had he been drinking again?

Alec blinked and took out his phone from his pocket, staring at it hesitatingly. Actually, he had been intent on calling Magnus – but couldn't find the nerves to do so. And his siblings always said that with alcohol in their system, they didn't have any inhibitions anymore. Well, not that they had many to begin with…

But… he hadn't been able to call the warlock in the past weeks, always chickening out at the very last minute. Why should it be different now?

Magnus would probably not even pick up. Maybe he changed his number? And _if_ he picked up, what would Alec tell him? Saying how sorry he was hadn't done him any good, thus far, neither had begging.

_Why am I so stupid_?

"Having problems, cutie?"

Involuntarily, Alec flinched at the label, tensing. When he looked to the side, the stool that had been empty a few seconds ago was now occupied by someone. He couldn't make out any features, though was sure that it was a male – and his eyes glowed yellow… with a streak of red? _Not a mundane_.

"You're not talkative, huh?" the guy chuckled.

Alec just shrugged, absentmindedly scratching his phone over the wooden surface of the bar.

Apparently, the guy caught the motion and smiled at him, though there was something unnerving about that smile… "You know, talking about your problems helps a lot."

"Don' know ya," Alec slurred, irritated.

"Talking to strangers might be even better," was the immediate reply. "You won't have to be embarrassed or something, since it shouldn't matter what I think about you. And a neutral party can provide the best advice."

In a really weird way that made sense, Alec noted, surprised. His family knew that Magnus broke up with him and that it was his own fault, but he couldn't tell _anyone_ what exactly happened, too ashamed of himself. And it would be a lie if he said that he felt better hiding his feelings and thoughts concerning his current situation.

He looked directly into those yellow-red eyes. The pupils… there were red specks around the pupils, spinning slowly. It was ridiculous that he, in his drunken state, could make out such details, yet he was mesmerized and unable to avert his gaze.

_Talk. It'd help. Talk_.

"I… ma boyfrien'…" His heart ached at the label. "… he – he broke up wish me 'cause I broke 'is trust. Met his ex behin' 'is back 'cause… he's a warlock." He halted, blinking a few times, wondering if it was a good idea to spill everything to this stranger. But those eyes… "Immortal, ya know? An' he didn' wanna make me one, too, so… so I-I wanted t'know how – how t' make him mortal." He swallowed, tried to get rid of the lump in his throat but he couldn't. And to top it all, his voice quivered dangerously as he continued. "I wouldn' have… jus' thought, 'is ex knew how, but I – _never_. I just… she knew him, better than me, an' he didn't talk about 'is past, an' I wanted to know. He – he didn' believe… wouldn't listen to me. And I don' know what to do!"

Alec wasn't even sure if his babble made any sense or not, but he couldn't care less, too wrapped up in his own thundering emotions that he wasn't even looking at the other anymore. His hands were shaking badly, icy coldness had spread inside of him. In stark contrast, his chest seemed to be on fire, burning his heart to ashes.

It was pathetic, really. Shouldn't he be used to all this by now? Why did it still hurt so much to _remember_?

"I can help you."

Alec's head snapped up so quickly that a wave of nausea hit him, suddenly. Though, it was gone as soon as it had hit, and he willed himself to concentrate on his companion. "R-really?"

The guy chuckled lowly before nodding and standing up, a hand stretched towards Alec. "My name's Asmodeus, by the way. And _yes_, I know how to help you. Come with me and I'll show you."

He eyed the hand hesitantly, not sure what to do. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach, warning him to be alert. But… _Magnus_. An image of the warlock flitted through his hazy mind, extinguishing all his doubts as he took the offered hand.

He would do anything to get Magnus back. _Anything_.

As Asmodeus led him through the club, Alec stumbled after him like a puppet. Everything around him was blurred, bodies mixed into one mass of colors, faceless and undistinguishable. He didn't even flinch when they left and a cold breeze hit his hot skin.

If Asmodeus was telling the truth, if he _could_ help him, then everything would be better. Magnus and him, they would be good. Magnus would _love him again_ – right?

Hope was, as he had learned in those past weeks, really dangerous. It might give you something to cling onto, but if it wasn't fulfilled it could destroy you. Nonetheless, he couldn't bring himself to cut off the small thread of blinding hope that made him follow this stranger. It was stronger than his fear, so _much_ stronger.

"We're here."

Alec shook his head to shake of his thought, and looked around. There wasn't much to see, they were still outsides and it was pitch-black. Where were they?

"Wait a second."

The warm hand he had been clinging to disappeared, as did Asmodeus, and suddenly, a spark of panic rushed through him. Though, he was able to calm down as he could make out Asmodeus' silhouette sitting on the floor and moving around. What was he doing?

"Come here."

Alec found himself obeying and walked closer, let himself be dragged forwards and positioned in the middle of something… some sort of drawing.

"I can help you," Asmodeus' voice whispered into his ear. "You want to be with your boyfriend, you want him to listen to you and to forgive you – I can make all this happen."

Such sweet words… they were balsam on his burning soul. "How?"

"Just a small spell. But you have to be _sure_ you want this and you should be aware that this isn't cheap. It'll cost-"

"_Anything_," Alec interrupted the other, eagerness lacing that one word.

He could feel Asmodeus pause for a moment, then he heard a low, deep chuckle. "Anything, huh? Well, give me your hand."

Without thinking, Alec held his hand out for the other to take and seconds later, something sharp cut through the skin of his palm. He flinched, but couldn't protest, everything happened too fast. One moment, Asmodeus was standing right behind him, the next he was gone and strange chanting reached his ears.

Then, unbearable pain burnt inside of him, a loud scream escaping his lips as he clutched his sides and slumped onto his knees. Everything hurt, each and every organ in his body seemed to be burning, and instead of blood fire coursed through his veins. What was happening?!

_Stop it! Just stop it_!

He could have sworn there were fingers caressing his hair and lips brushing his forehead – before he was wrapped into a blanket of welcoming darkness.

* * *

"I think he's waking up."

Alec groaned pained as the voice cut through the obliviousness he had been in, tiny needled stinging his pondering head. _Shit_! He blinked a few times, wincing at the bright light that flooded his vision, before he was able to open his eyes.

Izzy was hovering over him, concern etched onto her features.

_Wait a second_… He had been out, drinking in a downworlder club. Then – then there had been that guy… and he wanted to help him… getting Magnus back? But hadn't they been somewhere outsides? Why was he laying in a soft bed right now?

"What – what happened?" Angel, he sounded horrible!

"We should be asking _you_ that!" his sister snapped. "What the hell were you doing?! Jace found you passed out in an ally in an area that was full of demons and whatnot!"

Alec flinched and not only because Izzy's yelling was hurting his head, but because he could decipher panic and fear in her words. She had been worried for him and scared – and he hated himself for it a little bit more than he already had.

"Izzy, let him breathe." Clary was standing next to Isabelle, touching her shoulder comfortingly, and trying to calm her down. That was when Alec noticed that there were two other people in the room with them: Jace and Simon, though both were occupying chairs far away from them and not looking over.

"No!" Izzy shrugged off the hand and glared at him, radiating off such fierce anger that Alec had seldom witnessed in his sister. "_What_ did you do?! Your marks are gone, for Angel's sake!"

Alec's heart missed a beat, only to resume its pounding twice as loud and fast as before, each beat sending a wave of nausea through him. His blood froze in his veins, so cold that he could hardly suppress the shivers overtaking his body.

Shocked, he sat up, one hand curled around the bed-sheet covering his lower half, while, instinctively, the other touched his throat. _No_…

"My…my marks?" _No_… How was that possible?

Isabelle pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes suspiciously with a hint of confusion lacing the usually confident brown. Clary's expression mirrored hers, though the red-head was more confused than suspicious.

"You don't know?" she asked hesitantly.

Alec shook his head, at a loss of words. His head felt like it would burst at any moment, his stomach twisted into painful knots, and he was _so_ cold – he couldn't think straight, remembering _anything_ from last night was far-fetched.

Clary left Izzy's side to take a seat next to him, on the edge of his bed. He was in the Institute's infirmary, he noted absentmindedly. "Alec." Clary reached for his hand, gently unclenching his hard grip on the sheets and wrapping her thin fingers around his. "Where have you been last night?"

He blinked, caught off guard by the softness of her voice. There was something that they didn't tell him, Alec could guess by the tensed atmosphere in the room and by the fear in both Clary and Izzy's expressions. Besides, Izzy would have never talked to him in that way, considering that he might be hurt, if there wasn't a reason to make her leash out like that.

Furrowing his brows in concentration, he focused his attention on Clary's question. "I was out, I needed time to think... and went to Pentagon."

"A club? You?" Isabelle interrupted him, disbelieving. "And a club for downworlders?"

Alec shrugged, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment. "Wasn't thinking straight, okay? After we talked about – about _Magnus_," it was hard getting that name over his tongue, even harder not to choke on it. "I didn't know what to do, and I wanted to talk to him, but was afraid to call. I had a few drinks and..." He scrunched up his nose, ignoring the pounding in head as he was trying to dig into the haziness of his memories. "There was that guy."

"What guy?" Clary edged him on, though without any pressure.

What – what had been the name? What did he look like? Alec couldn't remember, no matter how hard he tried. All that he could grab was a flash of yellow-red and something else, words... "He – he told me that – that he could help me with Magnus."

_I can help you_.

The girls exchange uneasy glances, irritating him further in his confused state. "What are you not telling me?"

"You don't know what exactly happened after that?" Izzy ignored his question and the urgency in her voice made Alec pause, the angry retort on his tongue swallowed immediately.

"No." Had he had that much to drink? Why was everything that happened, after that guy came up to, him such a blur? What was wrong with him?

"_Shit!_"

Alec didn't even have enough time to look in the direction the curse had been hissed from, when a heavy weight crashed into him, pressing his body firmly back and cutting off the air from his lungs. On instinct, his hands pressed against whatever was on top of him, but he halted after looking up.

_What the hell_? "J-Jace?"

Said boy was gripping his arms painfully hard, eyes shut close and face a grimace of pain and exhaustion. He was so close that his heavy breaths hit Alec's right cheek, leaving a tingling sensation. Alec blinked, mesmerized by those emotions playing on the normally guarded features, and if he hadn't been restrained, he would have reached out to touch.

His head wasn't hurting that bad anymore. And the knots in his stomach seemed to loosen as he breathed in something… a scent he couldn't name. He bit his lower lip as confusion once again consumed his mind.

What was he doing? And why didn't he push him away? What was _wrong_ with him?

"Fuck!" Jace cursed, his sharp voice cutting through the tensed silence. "Iz!"

Seconds later, Isabelle was pulling Jace off him and Clary, who had been roughly pushed aside by Jace earlier, helped her. As soon as Jace wasn't touching him anymore, the blond slumped onto the floor, face buried in his hands.

Alec inhaled shakily, instead of that strange scent his nostrils filled with the sticky air of the infirmary – and he didn't know if he should be relieved or disappointed.

"Are you alright?" he heard Clary ask Jace, though he didn't answer.

A spark of anger flared up in Alec as he sat up again, glaring at everyone in the room. "What is going on?!"

Izzy stepped forward, sighing in frustration and distress. "We don't know! When we found you, you-" She stopped herself, a shadow of terror flitting over her face – making Alec sick to his stomach. "Your marks were gone. You woke up a few times, not for long, and your eyes… they were golden. Just now, too, they changed to golden and turned back to blue."

_My eyes_? Alec pressed his lips into a thin line, stopping himself from interrupting his sister.

"And ever since… I don't know, Jace and Simon have been so weird in your presence!"

Surprised, Alec gazed over to the vampire who hadn't moved from his position. Jace _and_ Simon? "What do you mean '_weird_'?"

Simon snorted loudly before looking up and meeting his eyes briefly. "Like 'trying not to jump you'-weird."

Alec felt his cheeks burn brightly, his mouth opened and closed a few times without a sound leaving it. "W-what?!" he spluttered indignantly. Was that some kind of sick joke? "You guys aren't even gay!"

"Tell me, genius," Simon snapped back sarcastically.

"Whatever happened to you," Izzy intervened, blocking Simon from his view. "Is affecting the boys. We had to physically restrain them at several points!"

"And we didn't know if it would be a good idea to go to the Silent Brothers or anyone from the Clave," Clary continued quietly. "Losing your marks is _serious_, Alec."

_As if I don't know that_, he thought bitterly.

"So, we thought about something else," Izzy said wearily. "There's someone who could tell us what's wrong with you."

Alec frowned, not understanding… _Oh_. As the realization hit him, he went rigid. "He won't… he said that he doesn't want to help us, anymore."

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "As if I care! I'll force him if I have to! And this is partially _his_ fault!"

_No, it isn't_. Alec sighed, dropping his gaze onto his hands in his lap. Magnus wasn't at fault, had never been – this whole situation was his own doing. His own stupidity. _But love isn't stupid, is it_?

"Izzy is right," Clary interjected and stood up from her position next to Jace. "And maybe he can check you over, too."

Alec furrowed his brows, starting at her odd tone. When he looked down at himself, he couldn't see any injuries, nor did anything hurt. _When we found you_- "Izzy, what are you guys not telling me?"

He could practically _feel_ the unease his question caused. Even Simon and Jace seemed uncomfortable, more so than before. And no one wanted to tell him, he knew – and it made him dread the answer. But nonetheless, he had to know everything concerning his situation.

"_Please_. What do you know?"

Izzy avoided his eyes, but not before he saw her pale drastically. At last, it was Clary who cleared her throat, though she, too, wasn't looking directly at him. "We don't know _anything_, Alec. Just that when Jace found you, you – you…" She squeezed her lids shut as if it hurt her to say it out aloud. "Your clothes were torn and… you were naked and there were scratches…"

With each word spoken, the color drained more and more from Alec's face. The knots were back in his stomach, tighter than before, and the urge to throw up was immense.


	2. Stop leering!

**-Guest:** Glad to know :D

**-Alyse:** I'm planning to finish this definitely, so there will be more ;)

**-Ice-Rose:** Thanks! Hope that you'll like the rest, as well :)

**A/N:** Well, seems like there are people interested in this story - I was really happy when I read/saw all the response I got for the first chapter :D This story will be told in from Alec's point of view, mostly, but I think I'll bring in Magnus-chapters, too, from time to time :)

**Warnings:** Nothing much, just a lot of cursing.

* * *

_**Stop leering!**_

* * *

Alec hated it to depend on others, especially his siblings. He was the oldest out of them, even if only by a year, and being that it was _his_ responsibility to take care of _them_ and not the other way around.

Therefore, he was most reluctant to accept Izzy's help with... _everything_. From getting up from the bed to walking without swaying – it was really frustrating.

But what could he do, anyway? His body was so weak even though there hadn't been serious injuries, at least none that were visible, and he had slept nearly a whole day through. But whenever he tried to stand without his sister or Clary supporting him, it took all his willpower to not lose his balance. It was as if his limbs refused to listen to him, and it annoyed him to no end.

His annoyance was fueled by the people they passed on their way from the Institute towards Brooklyn. While he was walking with the girls on either side, Jace and Simon kept their distance, although they had given them the option to wait at the Institute if they were that uncomfortable – stubborn idiots. And he could feel the gazes of people, mostly men if he was not mistaken, on them, even though he wasn't looking up.

What, by the Angel, was their problem? Sure, he might look a bit beat up, but that aside they were pretty normal in appearance – no weapons in hands, no gear, no nothing!

Discretely, Alec eyed his sister, checking what she was wearing. Izzy attracted a lot of attention from males, especially when she was dressed... well, actually when there was a _lack_ of clothes. But today, she was clothed in normal tight jeans and a blouse hidden by her jacket, nothing special. Yet, she was Isabelle Lightwood, men were drawn to her like moths to the light.

"What?" she asked when she noticed him staring, a manicured eyebrow raised.

He shrugged, uncomfortable. "Why are these men looking at you?"

Izzy blinked, her lips parted a little bit, unbelief marring her features. From his left, he heard Clary cough and when he looked at her, it seemed as if she was trying to hide her chuckles. What by the Angel?

"Dude," Simon called from behind, suddenly a lot closer than he remembered. "These guys are not interested in your sister. They are eye-fucking _you_."

Alec stumbled, barely catching Izzy's arm and preventing himself from falling face down on the walkway. He whirled around, eyes wide in shock. Surely, he had misheard, right? "W-what?"

Simon snorted. "C'mon, you can't be _that_ dense! Every guy," he indicated to some around them, who had stopped on their way to stare in their direction, "wants- _Shit_!"

Hissing loudly, Simon rubbed his right arm and glared at Jace who was standing next to him, a matching glare ready. "Shut up, would you? He doesn't _need_ to know what's going through that fucking mind of yours!"

"Well, it's the same as in your mind," Simon countered sarcastically. "So, you mean he doesn't need to know what _you_'re thinking about him right now – the same as everyone else, apparently."

"Why you-!"

"Stop it!" Clary squeezed herself between the two, hands on her hips. "You're making a scene!"

Alec turned around, not hearing the rest of their banter. Suddenly, he could feel the sickness from earlier, when he had pressed them to tell him _how_ they found him, resurface with full force, and gripped Isabelle's arm more tightly.

What was going on with him? Why was he attracting so much attention? And why only from _males_? God, he hated it to be in the spotlight! He didn't want _anyone's_ attention who wasn't Magnus!

Movement rushing past him snapped Alec out of his musings. When he looked up, he found Jace on top of another body, arm pressed against the guy's throat. He was pale and emitted a certain coldness – a vampire.

"Don't come near him." Involuntarily, Alec shuddered at the dark and dangerous tone of Jace's voice. How deep in thought had he been, anyway? How couldn't he have noticed someone walking up to them?

The vampire's gaze turned towards him and he immediately stiffened at the intensity of it. Its mouth quirked into a disturbing smirk. "You wanna keep him for yourself? No wonder, is a damn good specimen."

_Specimen_? The hell? He wasn't an animal or anything! If he hadn't been so weak...

"Jace, let him be," Izzy hissed lowly. "People are staring!"

And they would have been a weird picture, for sure. Normally, they would have used a glamor to hide themselves from mundanes, but runes hadn't lasted on Alec's skin. Quite the opposite, they had burnt as hell, leaving angry red marks on his arms, before completely vanishing. But it would have been strange for him to walk while being supported by an invisible force, so no one of them glamored.

Reluctantly, Jace got up. It seemed as if he wanted to say something, but thought differently and turned around, grabbing Alec's hand in a painful grasp and dragging him along. "Bastard! Why the fuck does Sparkly live in this part of the city? The humans _and_ downworlders are getting more and more disgusting!"

Alec opened his mouth, wanting Jace to slow down, but Simon beat him to it, "Possessive much? Cute, Blondie."

"Oh, don't start it again!" Izzy snapped at Simon. "We're here, so tone it down, would you?"

_We're here_.

Alec felt a lump form in his throat as they neared Magnus' familiar apartment complex. His feet felt suddenly like they weighed a ton, each step harder to take than the one before. His heart pounded loudly and fast against his ribcage as if it was trying to burst out.

Doubts, he had banned into the farthest corner of his mind, resurfaced to the front, nagging at him. Why would Magnus help them? Especially _him_? They hadn't seen each other in weeks... and Magnus had made it pretty clear that he didn't want to see Alec again. _Never_ ever. Why would he change his mind all of a sudden?

"You're thinking too hard," Izzy whispered into his ear, just as Jace pressed the bell – and didn't let go.

_Magnus will be pissed_. As if having read his mind, the warlock's deep voice boomed from the speaker, "What dimwit is stupid enough to disturb me right now?!"

"Yeah, yeah, enough of that crap," Jace growled back. "Open that damn door!"

Silence was their only answer, and as the seconds and minutes ticked away the tension in the air seemed to thicken. _He won't open_, Alec realized with a painful pang in his chest. _He won't listen_.

"That sparkling asshole!" his parabatai cursed while he ringed again and again.

"Jace!"

Izzy left his side to rush over to said boy, and he instinctively grasped the dirty wall for support. A deep frown marred his forehead, he didn't understand why Jace was so aggressive. Earlier, he didn't have to jump that vampire, since Alec was very capable of taking care of himself!

"It's pretty stupid to annoy the warlock, idiot."

Same for Simone! Why did he pick so much fights with Jace? Sure, they never got along that well, but they never fought that much within a day, either!

Suddenly, the front door flung open, stopping Izzy's hand in the process of prying Jace's off the bell, Jace from yelling at Simon and Clary from stepping in front of Simon. Alec stared with his heart pounding painfully in anticipation – but it wasn't Magnus who came out.

It was a young man with light blue skin and matching blue hair. His red eyes were taking in the scene while he was calmly buttoning his shirt. Though, what made Alec's breath hitch and his throat constrict, were the purple marks on his chest before they were covered, and that smell that the guy was emitting – cinnamon and sandalwood and just... _Magnus_. And something else, something he could not quite put his finger on, but it reminded him of... something _sexual_.

Alec bit his lower lip, not even registering the piercing sting in the tender flesh. How could he _smell_ all that? This shouldn't be possible! But more importantly...

How could Magnus _do_ that? Maybe they weren't in a relationship anymore, but did their love mean nothing to the warlock? Why else would he have already found a replacement for him? And so fast?

_God, he couldn't breath_.

Then, the guy looked at him and surprise flashed over his features. His eyes twinkled in something akin to delight, his lips twitching into a smirk as he stared at Alec from head to toe.

_What the hell_? Alec suppressed the urge to squirm under such an intense scrutiny, and instead concentrated on the annoyance and disgust bubbling inside of him.

"Stop ogling him, smurf!" Jace snapped at the guy, glaring darkly at him.

"Yeah," Simon agreed sharply. "If you wanna imagine to shred his clothes, do it at least discretely!"

Alec's hand curled into a fist at his side, his whole body trembled, though whether from exhaustion or anger he couldn't tell. He hated it how they talked about him as if he wasn't present! And that guy's mere presence agitated him to no end!

"Don't get your panties in a twist," the guy chuckled as he tried to smooth his ruffled hair. "I had lots of action just now, no need for more for a while."

_No_. Alec pressed his lids shut, desperately trying to hide the swelling wetness behind them. But all it did was intensifying the fire licking at his insides, and burning through his veins. _How _could_ he_?

"Besides," the blue-dude went on, "Magnus doesn't want to see you, Nephilim. So, you better leave."

_Magnus_. The way he guy said Magnus' name as if they were more than familiar with each other, as if he knew Magnus pretty well... it made Alec sick.

In the silence, that descended upon them, it was not difficult to hear the steps the man took as he left the door to walk out, and as he came closer Alec could feel someone standing behind and next to him. He inhaled shakily and willed himself not to allow the stupid wetness to fall over. When he looked up, he recognized Simon and Clary's tensed forms.

He heard the guy chuckle in amusement, but didn't dare to look at him – not trusting his self-control. Only when he was sure that the bastard was gone did he open his mouth, hoping his voice wouldn't break, "Could you guys stop acting like I need protection?"

They all turned towards him, surprised, before exchanging uneasy gazes between each other. It infuriated him just further.

Clary touched his shoulder tenderly. "Alec, you can barely stand on your own. And, I'm sorry, but you look like you'll fall over at any moment."

He grit his teeth, more angry about the fact that she was right than anything else.

"Alec," Jace said quietly, almost softly, but he wasn't facing him. "Your lip's bleeding."

Puzzled, Alec let his tongue roam over his lips and grimaced as he tasted the coppery flavor of his own blood. His right hand was throbbing, too, and when he loosened his grip on the wall, he noticed that he had scraped his hand badly. _I didn't even realize_.

"Can..." He cleared his throat, uncomfortable. "Can we just go? _Please_?" If he saw Magnus _now_... By the mere thought of it his stomach churned.

"No."

Shocked, Alec whirled towards Izzy, who was leaning against the door, arms crossed over her chest. "What?"

"I said _no_," she repeated firmly.

"But Iz-"

"No," she interrupted Jace vehemently. "We're not here for Alec to grovel before Magnus to take him back! We want to know what happened to Alec – and we won't leave before we don't get some answers."

_She's scared_, Alec realized in surprise. _For me. To lose me_.

"He won't let us in," Clary said hesitantly.

Izzy just smirked and leaned back with a bit more force, and the door suddenly opened behind her. "One door down, one to go. We'll bust it, if we have to."

* * *

"_What in the devil's name?!_"

Alec flinched at the icy-cold edge to Magnus' voice, and even halted at the doorstep as if standing in front of an invisible barrier. True to her threat, Izzy with the help of Jace had literally destroyed the door, and both were picking themselves up from the floor, right now.

Clary's small hand on his back urged him to walk in. And when he did, passing over the wooden shards, his gaze instantly fell onto the warlock, standing at the end of the hallway, a furious shadow hidden behind his calm facade. He was in his boxers and had thrown on a loose shirt, hair ruffled, no make-up or glitter anywhere.

Magnus looked from Jace and Izzy towards him – and he could _see_ him stiffen, features more guarded than before. It _hurt_, it hurt so badly that it took his breath away.

"You," Magnus said dangerously lowly. "I told you not to bother me anymore, didn't I?"

Alec bite his lower lip, unable to hold that hostile look. So _different_ from the warmth and love he was used to. Coming here had been a big mistake.

"Cut that crap!" Izzy hissed at the warlock, as she dusted her clothes off. "We need your help."

"I couldn't have guessed," Magnus snorted sarcastically.

Jace took a warning step forward, the seraph blades he had used for the door earlier still in his hands. "If we didn't need you for Alec, I'd had your head, bastard!"

It seemed as if Magnus wanted to retort something witty to that, but thought better of it and focused his gaze once again on Alec, frowning slightly. "What's wrong with him?"

Simon huffed in disbelief behind Alec. "You wanna tell me that you don't want to jump his bones and have hot, steamy sex with him at this very moment?"

Alec flushed in mortification. What was _wrong_ with that vampire?

Magnus raised a brow quizzically, looking him over. His eyes widened as if he realized something, and his stance loosened. Nonetheless, he seemed to be more angry than before... even though one couldn't tell because Magnus maintained his blank expression. But Alec knew him too well, knew that behind this curtain of indifference a hot fire was sizzling.

"_What_ did you do?"

Involuntarily, Alec shrank back at the immense anger lacing each of Magnus' words. He couldn't answer, couldn't get any word out, too stunned.

"He didn't do anything." Clary walked towards Magnus while simultaneously grabbing Alec's hand, so that he had to follow her. "He was in that club, Pentagon or whatever, and some guy told him-"

Alec squeezed her hand and when she turned towards him, confused, he silently pleaded her not to tell Magnus what exactly that guy from the club promised him. Apparently, the warlock was already highly displeased with something and Alec didn't want to admit how pathetic he had been these past weeks...

Clary hesitated for a moment, before reluctantly nodding. "Well, there was this guy and Alec left with him and that is about all he remembers. When Jace found him later, he was unconscious and his marks were gone. And every guy we have met since then can't stop leering at him!"

"You _just left_ with a guy, most probably a downworlder, all alone?" Magnus repeated slowly. "You couldn't have been _that_ desperate."

At first, Alec didn't understand what Magnus was trying to say, but when he caught the insinuation, he froze on the spot, heart racing loudly in his chest. Magnus didn't really believe... he couldn't actually think... _that_ of him, could he? He had never been interested in any man besides Magnus like that, not even his parabatai!

"You have to talk about desperation!" Jace remarked snidely. "We met your newest toy down there. Is blue the new trend?"

Alec winced at the reminder of what Magnus had been doing, and said warlock pressed his lips together, something flickering in his eyes.

"I didn't want..." Alec said quietly, drawing everyone's attention towards himself. "I didn't want to do... well, _that_ with him or anyone, for that matter." Was it just his imagination or did Magnus seem more sad than angry for a moment? "He-he offered me something and I was drunk and didn't think straight. I really have no idea what happened afterward."

And if he was honest to himself, he didn't want to find out. Not if the girls' assumption...

"We know you don't want to help us," Izzy said softly. "But we _need_ your help. We aren't asking you to take Alec back, just tell us what's wrong with him and... and check him over? _Please_?"

_God_.

"I can tell you what's wrong with him. But he doesn't look injured – why should I check him over? Didn't you do it, already?"

_No. Please don't tell him_!

"Well, when Jace found him... he-he wasn't in the best state."

"That explains a lot," Magnus snorted.

Alec tightened his grip around Clary's hand. _Stop it_.

Jace sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose. "His clothes were torn and his skin was scraped."

He could practically see the wheels turning in Magnus' head. And as the warlock got paler and paler, Alec could feel the bile rising in his throat. But he suppressed the urge to vomit, not wanting to make himself look weaker than he already did.

"My study," was all Magnus whispered before turning around – but Alec still caught the pure horror swimming in those beautiful yellow eyes he loved so much.

* * *

"Lay down."

Hesitantly, Alec walked over to the examination table, climbed onto it and laid down, awkwardly glancing back at his siblings and their partners, who all stood in a good distance to him, while Magnus neared his side.

"Why do you have that bed in your study?" Jace asked, pointing towards Alec.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't understand, blondie."

"What is that sup-"

"Jace!" Clary hissed warningly, grabbing her boyfriend's arm.

Alec could have sworn he heard Magnus mutter a low 'Idiot', but wasn't sure, and didn't really care – all his senses were focused on the warlock stiffly hovering over him. He gulped and averted his eyes to the side, as Magnus' hands ghosted over his lower body, a green light glowing under his palms.

Magic trickling into his body left always a tingling sensations in the affected spots, making him a bit dizzy. What did this kind examination feel to Magnus? How did he check him over like this?

Although his blurry vision made it hard to concentrate on anything, he was more aware of the warmth emitting from the other. That familiar and safe warmth he had always relished in... and missed so much for the past days. Why couldn't he have this again? Why was it so hard...?

Strangely, the prickles moved upwards, stopping at his left hand and his face. They soothed the ache, which Alec had completely blocked out since they had stepped into the apartment. _My injuries_, he remembered in surprise, his lips twitching slightly, forming a half-smile.

Then, all of a sudden the warmth vanished, and as he blinked a few times, his vision sharpened again. Magnus had retreaded his hands, but was still standing close, brows furrowed, eyes clouded by something... _anger_?

Someone cleared their throat, before Izzy's voice broke through the tensed silence, "So?"

Magnus took a step back, eyes intently focused on Alec, never leaving him. "It's – nothing. He's fine, well as fine as can be. But you did already realize that he isn't quite normal."

"Could you make your damn point?" _Jace_.

"Stupid," Magnus said, way too calmly. "That guy from the club performed a ritual on Alec and turned him – he's no longer a mortal, but an immortal. And since he attracts attention of sexual nature, apparently, it should be pretty obvious _what_ he is now. Anyone wanna guess?" Although it was said lightly, there was no trace of humor or mockery in his words. "A demon who feeds off sexual pleasure and lust to survive, who can seduce anyone with his mere presence: An Incubus."

Alec's blood ran cold in his veins, horror flooded him. _Impossible_.


	3. It's still there

**-Guest (1):** Thank you :)

**-Nixi:** Thanks, I'm glad you like it ;) Well, I think there will be a few chapters from Magnus' pov, it would be important at some points, so don't worry :)

**-Ice-Rose:** Yeah, that's something positive, I guess :D And Alec will appreciate that when he gets back together with Magnus

**-Guest (2):** Thank you xD I thought It'd be funny – poor Alec ;)

**-Guest (3):** Thank you very much :)

**A/N:** I got that chapter out faster than expected... Thanks for all the response to the last one! I'm really happy that so many of you are following this story :D

Now, let's see how Alec processes the information about his turning ;-) Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_**It's still there...**_

* * *

_An Incubus_.

Alec tried to swallow the lump of nerves in his throat, his hands digging into the sheets below him. _No_. Surely he had misheard? How... He was _human_. A _Shadowhunter_! He was _mortal_, for Angel's sake! How could this have happened?

Yet, as he searched Magnus' face for any sign that this might be a joke of some sorts, he could only find grim seriousness and suppressed anger shining in those cat-like eyes. Magnus was completely serious.

_No_.

"But," Clary, somewhat composed, uttered, "An Incubus only affects women, doesn't he?"

Magnus shook his head, not even glancing back at the red-head. "Myths, nothing more. Alec_ is _gay, obviously his targets are men."

_Targets_. Alec furrowed his brows in irritation. God, that sounded so awful! Why should he target anyone? He was no... he _didn't want _to be an Incubus! Living off sexual acts? Seducing men around him because he _needed to_? Angel, he was sickened by the mere thought of it!

There had to be something to make this disappear, right? To make him normal again? Human? If he was turned by some ritual, there surely had to be a way to reverse it!

"I don't think there's anything that can be done," Magnus said, and the knowing glint in his eyes told Alec that he knew perfectly well what was running through his mind. "You're now an immortal, and apparently you chose it yourself because, as far as I'm aware, you have to be willing for these kind of rituals."

"I _didn't_ want this!" Alec defended himself, appalled that Magnus would even consider that. "I'm a Shadowhunter, I fight against demons! I can't be one myself, I can't be an immortal – that'll ruin my life!" _The part that still can be ruined, at least_.

Magnus scoffed. "You didn't care much about that when we were still together."

Alec pressed his lips together, looking down at his clenched fists. That was a really low blow. Therefore, he assumed that Magnus wasn't simply angry but downright _furious_. Otherwise, the warlock wouldn't have tried to hit a nerve. Whether they weren't a couple or not, if there was one thing he was sure about concerning Magnus Bane, it was that he wouldn't ever hurt him, even if he wanted to. Strong emotions like fury made him lash out with the intend to hurt, though.

And, although Alec knew this, knew that Magnus wanted to hurt him because he was hurting, it didn't lessen the dull pain in his chest. The sting at being reminded of their no more existent relationship – and indirectly the cause of its end.

They shouldn't have come to Magnus for help. _Neither_ of them was ready for this, not in the slightest.

"So, he'll stay like this?" Clary asked slowly, trying to dissolve the sizzling tension. "But how is that going to work? The Clave won't accept that! And he can't walk around always... you know... uh..." If the situation hadn't been so grave, he would have been amused by the girl's flustered face and inarticulate gestures.

"Tempting every guy around him?" Simon provided her wryly.

Magnus turned his head a bit to look at the vampire. "How much is he affecting you two?"

Embarrassed, Alec buried his face in his hands. He didn't really ask that, did he?

"As much as you, I guess?" Simon shrugged, before pointing towards Jace who, along with Izzy, had remained strangely quite until now. "Blondie already jumped him, literally."

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" said Blondie exclaimed in frustration. "That is fucking serious, so shut your mouth if you're going to talk only shit!"

"The truth isn't shit."

"_You_ definitely are!"

"Stop it!" Izzy hissed and, surprisingly, that made both the boys shut up. Glaring at them once, Izzy directed her attention toward Magnus, running a hand through her hair. "We can't take him back like this! What are we going to tell everyone?"

_What am I going to tell mom and dad_? Alec shuddered at that particular thought. His father had always had a hard time accepting his homosexuality, which he still couldn't do, his interaction with a Downworlder was even worse, and _this_ would be the icing on the cake. And his mother? She wasn't the most open-minded person, nor had she ever liked Magnus much, but she tried to acknowledge her son and his life-style, even if not happy about it. Yet, he wasn't sure what her reaction to all this would be. Definitely _not_ good – and did she really need more problems on top of the tensions in her marriage?

How could he have been so stupid to follow that damn Downworlder, and furthermore allow him to do _that_ to him? Being drunk was not a good excuse!

"And how, pray tell, is that my problem?"

Alec stiffened at Magnus' almost bored answer.

"You care for him, you fucking _love_ him, that's how!" his sister snapped and he cringed at her words. "You can't leave him like that! He doesn't know anything about his situation – how will he handle all the attention? Not everyone is as strong-willed as these morons," she indicated to Simon and Jace, "or you and will hold back!"

From the corner of his eyes, Alec saw Magnus tense, his right hand clutching at the exposed skin of his thigh so hard that Alec feared he would draw blood. "He can learn to control how he affects other people."

"And how?"

"I don't know!" Magnus growled at Isabelle, his expression hard as he glared at the girl. "I'm not an Incubus, nor have I ever crossed paths with one! Seen from afar, yes, but never made their acquaintance, which isn't that surprising since they are rather rare."

Alec bit his bottom lip to stop himself from saying anything. But it really bothered him how everyone seemed to regard him or what he was as some kind of an animal!

"Now that that's cleared," the warlock continued calmly, "you may leave my apartment. You asked me to check him over and find out what's wrong – I did. It's none of my business what you do with this knowledge, and neither is Alexander."

_You_- Alec frowned, agitated. He couldn't even curse the other in his own mind! Though, there were plenty of curses he wanted to unleash upon that stubborn warlock! None of his business – _like hell_. Although Alec could be dense at times, he _could_ see it; could see that Magnus, too, was affected by the circumstances. He _did_ care for what happened to Alec.

And the tension lines on his forehead, the way his shoulders were set straight and his whole body hold up stiff – it all told him that Magnus was trying very hard to restrain himself. _Because of_ me _or this_ Incubus _shit_?

"Besides," Magnus added quietly, "Love isn't always enough, Isabelle."

Alec closed his eyes, unable to ignore the hot, burning sensation coursing through his chest. Love could overcome any obstacles – didn't people say that? And he knew what a strong emotion it was, had felt it and still did. How couldn't it be enough to grant him, if not forgiveness, a second chance?

"Fine." The cutting undertone in Jace's voice had Alec look up in alarm. His parabatai pulled something out from his pocket and by closer inspection, he deciphered it as money. Jace threw it across the room, so that the stack landed in front of Magnus' feet, who seemed to be unimpressed. "You don't wanna help us, _fine_. Then you did a great job, Bane. That's your payment, keep the change."

"Jace!" Clary gasped as if aghast by his actions, and to some degree, Alec could understand her. They never paid Magnus, after all they had been friends, _family_. But Jace didn't even bat an eyelash as he turned around and stalked out of the room.

"What a drama queen," Simon commented dryly, though followed Jace's lead, nonetheless.

For a moment, Clary looked uncertain about what to do, but eventually, after an apologetic smile in Magnus' direction, went after those two. Probably to make sure that they didn't kill each other.

"You're wrong," Izzy whispered, her hard gaze focused on the warlock. "It is more than enough – if you let it be. Alec may have made mistakes, but I believe you are not faultless, either, and that's okay. Who is perfect, anyway? But if you want to cling to your beliefs, then," She locked her eyes with Alec's, an unknown feeling swimming in their depths. "Alec, I'm sorry for encouraging you. If Magnus thinks so little of your love, then maybe he doesn't deserve it." With that said, she, too, whirled around and left.

Alec sighed quietly. First, Jace. And now... Why did she have to do this? Izzy had been the very first to support him and Magnus, and didn't she tell him to fight? How could he with no one to support him? How could _she_ give up?

_Disappointment_, he realized, startled. He was disappointed, he could feel it, the disappointment, flooding coldly through him. But with whom? Magnus? Izzy? Or himself?

Tentatively, he risked a look at the warlock only to notice that he hadn't moved at all. His face was a myriad of different kind of emotions, all only subtly visible in the sharp features, but there, nonetheless: exhaustion, confusion and, over all, anger.

In a swift movement, Alec slid off the examination table, grabbing the edge so that his legs wouldn't instantly give in. When he was sure he could handle it, he slowly moved over, noting that Magnus was watching him carefully. He could barely contain himself from smiling. _Yeah, I'm surely not his business_.

He eyed the stack of money warily, before his gaze flicked toward Magnus' face, his mind racing to find _anything_ to say or do. If he was bolder, he'd just grab the other, kiss him and _make_ him listen. But he wasn't, too scared to ruin even the slightest bit of chance he might have left.

Yet, he had to do _something_...

Determined, he stood on his toes, taking in that Magnus' stiffened more but didn't stop him – and pressed his lips firmly at the corner of Magnus' mouth. The yellow of his eyes seemed to darken at the contact, and Alec even felt one of his hands twitch; but Magnus restrained himself.

He smiled sadly at his former lover. "You know, I think _Izzy_'s wrong. Maybe _I_ don't deserve _your_ love?" Magnus pressed his lips together as if preventing himself from uttering a single word. "But I'm selfish. I _can't_ just leave you behind, and I won't." After all, giving up was the real defeat, wasn't it?

As he turned around and reached the door, Magnus' voice stopped him on the threshold. "Alexander," he whispered, as if afraid to talk louder, "Incubi are rare and therefore greatly desired. Just... be careful."

Alec smiled, the obvious concern soothing the burning in his chest somewhat. Even the thought of that guy, who had met them downstairs, didn't dampen his slightly improved mood, because, it might hurt to know what Magnus did, but the knowledge that the warlock still _cared_ for and _loved_ him made it better. A lot.

* * *

"We'll have to tell mum, at the least."

Alec froze in the middle of the narrow hallway, causing Izzy, Clary and Jace to stop, too. Simon had left them earlier on, though they didn't know where he was, nor did Alec care, if he was honest. He looked at his sister, incredulously, not believing what he had heard. She couldn't be serious!

"Oh, c'mon!" Izzy huffed as she dragged him along. "If this is irreversible, we can't hide it forever! I mean, what are you going to do?"

"Hide somewhere?" he said bluntly. "Never come back to the Institute? Maybe Clary's mom will let me stay?"

"And it's okay for her to know?" Jace piqued up, irritated. They ignored him.

"She might," Clary mused from his other side. "But Luke will be there, and sometimes other pack members are with him."

_Wolves..._ Alec shuddered at the thought of how he would affect them. Okay, maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

"Besides," Izzy added, displeased, "You can't just leave! Mum would be worried and dad... too, I think."

He snorted at that. _As if_.

"The point is that you will have to tell mum and dad. You can't hide from them, that'd be just – no."

_She does have a point_, Alec mentally admitted. Sure, they had agreed that, post probably, it would be bad if the Clave found out what happened. But he couldn't keep this secret from his parents, could he? After all, he had to live here and had nowhere else to go.

_And they can't lose another child_.

"Tell us what?"

All of them came to an abrupt halt as soon as they entered to kitchen – and were met with two people sitting at the table, apparently having been discussing something. Alec stared at both his parents in shock, wondering why they were at home. Robert was seldom present, and Maryse had been busy with some work. The hadn't expected either of them back that soon.

_They heard us!_ Not only did Maryse ask but she was looking at them expectantly, one brow raised suspiciously. His father wore a similar expression, though once his gaze fell on Alec he didn't look away, frowning.

A thought occurred to him, a horrible, sickening thought. Was he affecting his own _father_, too?

"Well, anyone going to answer me?" Maryse inquired.

Jace stepped forward, coughing uncomfortably. "Uh, that Alec loves you?"

_Idiot_.

"Your marks," Robert stated quietly, but caught his mother's attention, nonetheless. "What happened?"

_I'm screwed_.

"Well, you kno-"

He tugged at his sister's arm sharply, stopping her from completing that sentence. Alec was no child, nor did he need his siblings to protect him! This mess was his own fault, therefore he should be the one telling his parents.

"Could you guys leave us alone for a moment?"

The three addressed ones exchanged uneasy glances, more than hesitant. To calm their nerves, Alec smiled at them and hoped, it didn't happen to turn out a grimace, because he was terrified to have to talk to his parents. His heart was beating so rapidly, that it made him sick.

"Fine," Clary caved first and when she left, Isabelle and Jace followed her, though most reluctant.

"Alexander, what's going on?"

Alec leaned back against the door-frame, hands buried deep into the pockets of his jeans. He couldn't look at his mother, too afraid of her reaction. It was as if he was a child again, a child that had done a mistake...

"I – I did something stupid." There was no answer to that, the Lightwood couple apparently waiting for him to finish. "I was in that club and got drunk and... there was this guy, a Downworlder, I guess. I don't remember what happened, but Magnus said-"

"I thought you broke up?"

His head snapped up, eyes wide in disbelief. Maryse seemed to be genuinely confused, and he guessed she didn't realize _how much_ such a simple statement hurt. Robert, however, was purely confused – no wonder, he didn't know that tad bit of information.

"Thanks for the reminder," he muttered and Maryse had at least the decency to wince slightly; a rarity where his mother was concerned. "Anyway, the guys dragged me to him, because they thought something was wrong. And Magnus said that the guy from the club performed a ritual on me..." He trailed off, unsure how to continue, his heart thudding painfully in his chest. Both His parents kept quiet, just staring at him, and he hated these kind of looks. Full of expectation and whatnot.

Inhaling deeply, he grit out, "I'manincubus."

Part of him hoped that they didn't understand him, the other part was mortified at the incompetence of his tongue to work properly. Unfortunately, these two had raised him and, in the past, he happened to bring out his words in a jumble quite often when nervous.

Roberts expression closed off, his whole face a mask of dark grim. In a fast motion, he stood up, his chair squeaking loudly against the floor tiles, and marched out of the room, not sparing a single glance in Alec's direction. And he tried to tell himself that the hurting sensation near his chest had nothing to do with it. _I'm used to it_.

Instead, he focused on his mother. Although Maryse seemed to be composed, he noticed the paleness of her skin and how her eyes widened a fraction. _Say something_.

As if hearing his thoughts, his mother cleared her throat. "Can't he undo it?"

Alec shook his head. "Apparently not."

"And... what does that mean for you?"

Involuntarily, he stiffened. "Apart from attracting unwanted male attention?"

Maryse raised a brow. "Male?"

Alec felt his cheeks heat up. What an uncomfortable conversation! "Well, you know me being gay and all..."

Silence engulfed them, each passing second making Alec tenser. He didn't know what to think – his mom didn't flip, but then again that wasn't her style.

"Why did you do it?"

His head snapped up, the sudden question catching him off guard. Irritated, he scrunched up his nose. "I _didn't_ want this!"

Maryse sighed tiredly. "I know. But, Alexander, drunk or not, you wouldn't have let any Downworlder perform some ritual on you. You wouldn't have _left _with one – you did, didn't you? I doubt the Downworlder would have done anything like this in a club."

_Damn_. Why were mothers so perceptive? He averted his gaze from her piercing one, focusing on the white floor tiles and only peeping at his mom from under his lashes. "He told me that he could help me get Magnus back."

A far away look was plastered on his mom's face as she stared at the empty chair his father had occupied. "Love makes us foolish, huh?"

What could he reply to that? It was true, albeit their situations differed a bit.

"Is he worth it?" Maryse eyed him intently, making it impossible to look away.

An image of Magnus, happy and carefree, appeared in front of him, his heart skipping a beat as he remembered the loving smile that was only directed at him. _Worth_... "Yes."

Maryse nodded before pinching the bridge of her nose. "I don't know what to think. Or what to _do_, for that matter. There's already so much going on..."

And he felt bad about adding more problems to the pile they already had to work on, he really did. Nonetheless, he needed to know. "You don't hate me, do you?"

Puzzled, Maryse stared at him, both brows raised high. "I'm not happy about your sexuality, nor am I very fond of Bane, therefore I'm not happy about what you did and what happened. However, that doesn't _change_ you, does it?"

That was as much of an I-love-you than he could have expected, so he smiled, relieved. "Thanks."

* * *

"So, what do I do now?" Alec wondered loudly, leaning with his back against the closed door. His room was dark, only the shapes of his bed and wardrobe visible, yet he didn't bother to turn on the light.

Too much happened in such a short time. That Downworlder turning him into an Incubus, seeing Magnus again and right after being confronted with his parents.

Two specific aspects nagged at him constantly. First, _why_ was he turned into something like that? Was someone making fun of him? Trying to pull off a prank? It didn't make any sense! And second, what was he supposed to do, now? He couldn't ignore what happened, that was a task of impossibility. But then, he couldn't go back to demon hunting, could he? Others would notice the changes...

_But I can't hide forever, either_, he mentally scolded himself. As if it wouldn't be strange if he just disappeared off the face of the Earth.

That was all so confusing!

But amidst that chaos raging inside of him, one thing he was sure of: He wouldn't give up on Magnus. The warlock, as harsh as he had tried to be, still felt _something_ for him, Alec knew that. So, maybe he would start there – he would work to reestablish his relationship, somehow.

With that thought in mind, Alec nodded to himself and walked into his rooms, his legs trembled slightly. Angel, he felt so damn weak!

_Magnus did say that an Incubus feeds off sexual pleasure and lust to survive_...

Alec stumbled over his own feet, a wave of nausea hitting him unexpectedly. Did that mean that... that he had – had to do sexual activities on a _regular_ basis? Like eating and drinking? But how could he without Magnus? And how long had he until his body would be too weak to survive?

_Ugh, too much to think about_.

Sighing quietly, he fell down on his bed, face first. A creaking sound made him look up again, his left hand already disappearing underneath his stomach and coming out with a sheet of paper. Confused, Alec sat up and blindly turned on the light of his bedside lamp.

It was a note, the writing ornamental and neat, not matching the writing of anyone in his family.

»From midnight on, seven days you get

To seduce he who holds your heart.

But be careful to lay your bet,

If you lose, you'll be introduced to your real art.«


	4. Frustration

**-Guest (1): **I try to update whenever I can ;) Glad you like it!

**-Guest (2): **Well, things have to be spiced up, some way :D

-**Guest (3): **Thanks for reviewing! :)

**-Guest (4):** Wow, thank you! I'm really happy to read how much you like my story! :D

**-Ice-Rose:** Thanks! ;) Well, Alec's pretty sure it was that guy from the club, as you'll see. Though, we'll have to wait for the deadline to find out, I guess.

**-Guest (5):** Happy new year to you, too! As you see, I've finally updated ;)

**-Nixi:** Yeah, poor Alec – he has a lot on his plate. But he'll try and eventually manage to work out, he's pretty stubborn, after all ;)

**-J:** When the deadline's over, we'll see what the note is about, eventually ;) Thank you very much, I'm glad you like my story so much! :D And I have a tendency to make Jace protective of Alec – I like it, too ;) Magnus is being stubborn, but we know that he cares for Alec; therefore, he might try to help him, somehow… Maybe.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that chapter had been half-finished, anyway, and as I was taking a break from Biology and Latin notes, I decided to complete it ;) Thanks a lot for all your amazing responses! You don't know how ecstatic I am to see how many of you like this story :D Enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

**Frustration.**

* * *

"That's disturbing," Clary muttered while she read over the piece of paper Alec had given her.

Jace, who had been leaning over her shoulder, nodded in agreement. "Yeah. That's the worst poetry I've ever read."

"I can't remember you ever reading poetry," Alec stated dryly, miffed about the lack of sentiment his adoptive brother was offering. This damn note had kept him awake the whole night, it didn't leave him with a moment of solitude and piece, and all Jace could do, was proclaim stupid remarks. Typical, actually.

"Doesn't mean I can't judge it," Jace said, smirking slightly, "Besides, I wouldn't have read it in public, now, would I?"

Alec raised an eyebrow quizzically, sitting a bit straighter against his bedpost. "Why are you in such a good mood?" Yesterday, he had been aggravated non-stop, as Alec recalled, probably because it had been a strain to be in Alec's presence. What changed?

Jace folded his arms behind his head, legs thrown over the only desk in Alec's room, gaze focused on the wall. "Is that illegal or what?"

"I told him to keep away," Clary piped in from in front of Jace, "For his and your sake. And now he's trying to prove a point or something."

It was just a small twitch of the lips, but Alec caught the annoyed motion, nonetheless. Of course, that explained the over-the-top carefree attitude. But that was simply stupid, like the most things Jace did. If it was so hard for him to be anywhere near Alec, he shouldn't force himself only to prove that he could suppress whatever instinct nagged at him. He wouldn't mind; sure the absence of his parabatai would suck, yet there weren't many options left for them, were there?

Although, Alec wasn't very keen on spending the rest of his life in the company of women only. And his father, apparently. _God, no_.

"Well," Jace drawled lazily, "Sparkles said that Alec could learn to control his new abilities. Why not try to train them now? We can't lock Alec away, forever, after all."

"So, you're like, what, my lab rat?" Alec clarified with the smallest hint of incredulity in his voice.

Golden eyes turned towards him, a mocking glint lightening them. "Nah, you're mine, really. I mean, you're the rare specimen here, and I'll see how much you can push me. _I_'ll be testing _you_."

_Specimen_, again. What was wrong with everyone? Did he look like an animal? Seriously!

"Could we focus on the problem at hand?" For emphasize, Clary held the paper up.

"What's there to focus on?" her boyfriend snorted, resuming his wall-staring activity. "There's someone out there, challenging Alec to get his not-ex back."

"Not-ex?" What the hell was that?

"He broke up with you," Way to be blunt and insensitive, "but behind that ridiculous amount of make-up, it's pretty clear that he wants anything but be separated from his Angel-pie."

"Did you just call me Angel-pie?"

"Guys!" Clary groaned and sat down on the desk, scowling darkly at them, "_Focus_! Who could've sent this?"

Alec stared at the girl, disbelieving. And people called _him_ dense! "Obviously that freak from Pentagon, duh."

Clary huffed, arms defensively crossed over her chest. "And what exactly will happen after these seven days? What's your 'real art'?"

"I'm new to this, how would I know?" It's not like there had been a handbook for 'Shadowhunters unwillingly turned into Incubi', sadly.

"Sex." Both their heads snapped towards Jace, who was sitting straight in his chair, brows furrowed in thought. "It's logical, isn't it? An Incubus being a demon of seduction and all, his real art would be sex. Pleasuring himself and others, especially."

_Of course_. He felt sick, more so than before.

"Calm down," Jace sighed upon looking at him, tone strangely soft, "It's not like we'll let any sick bastards take you with them. Besides, they're challenging you – get Sparkles back and everything will die down, eventually."

"Easier said than done," he muttered glumly. If it had been that easy...

"Why don't you use your new sex-appeal-powers?" his parabatai suggested, a wicked smile on his lips, "I'm sure Sparkles wouldn't mind as much as I."

Weirdly enough, that thought sickened him even more than the idea of what these people were planning to do with him. He _loved_ Magnus, and he wanted him back so badly it hurt, but definitely _not_ with the help of his new freak powers. Magnus should want him back because of him, because he was willing to forgive, and not because he wanted to have sex with him.

No. He was going to try and earn his forgiveness, but all by himself. One conclusion he had made over night and that had stuck with him, till now.

"You're such an insensitive jerk," Clary hissed at her boyfriend.

Jace pulled up his hands in a defensive gesture. "I'm just joking. If you ask me, Alec should let that asshole rot in his crappy apartment with his crappy moods."

"He's not an asshole!" The words left his mouth before he could comprehend them, stunning everyone in the room, even himself. He ducked his head to hide the blush creeping up his neck, though he didn't regret what he had said.

"That's the blind devotion for that warlock speaking out of you." At the dark glare he shot him, Jace sighed wistfully, although Alec was sure that it looked rather ridiculous with his red face. "It's your opinion, okay? But as your brother I have every right to hate that guy's guts, don't you think? You would hate Simon, too, if he hurt Izzy."

Somehow, that just sounded _so_ wrong. "Woah, did you just insinuate that I'm like a _sister_ to you?"

Jace grinned brightly. "Maybe. Alexandra has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" he chuckled. "Besides, now you really need someone to defend your honor, _Lexi_."

_Don't strangle him. Don't strangle him. Don't. Strangle. Him_. "I'm not a fucking girl!"

"Somehow I doubt that Sparkles was the girl in your relationship."

"Damn! We're both _guys_!"

"_God_," Clary groaned, interrupting their heated banter abruptly, "Why can't you two concentrate on our problem for at least five minutes?" Then, she glared darkly at Jace. "Stop annoying him!"

Despite how childish it was, Alec couldn't resist to smile smugly at his disgruntled brother. Served him right, that jerk. "So, what am I gonna do?"

Clary rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "I'm not sure. Izzy's better with these kind of things."

"Too bad she's on the same boat as your boyfriend," he sighed. Well, he hadn't talked to his sister about the note, since she wasn't home, but what happened at Magnus' apartment the other day was proof enough that she was mad at the warlock, wasn't it? She wouldn't help him out with this.

"Maybe you should pester him?" the redhead suggested thoughtfully, "Buy him something nice, go over to his apartment, write cards – every day until he gives in?"

"And you think that'll work?" Somehow, he doubted it very much.

"In movies it does," Clary shrugged.

Great. If his life had been anything like a movie, he wouldn't be in his room, brooding over how to get his boyfriend back. This conversation wasn't helping him, not in the least, and he could feel a light headache arising.

Dejectedly, Alec stood up and stretched his tired muscles, his shirt riding up slightly. When he turned around, he found Jace staring at his mid-section, eyes darkened considerably. He fidgeted uncomfortably, sharing a quick glance with Clary before addressing the blond. "Er, Jace?"

Said boy cleared his throat. "You're doing a shitty job with this whole 'controlling your new powers' business, Lexi." With that he was up and rushed out of the room so fast, Alec hadn't even time to blink. What the hell?

"I told him to stay away," Clary muttered dryly.

* * *

"I researched."

Puzzled, Alec stopped buttoning his jacket and looked up at his sister, who had bargained into his room without knocking. As always. "What?"

"Researched," Izzy repeated, "About an Incubus and all."

Oh. That was what she had been doing the whole day. He really didn't know how he should feel about this. Of course, he was glad for her concern and all, but on another hand, she shouldn't always concentrate on helping him. She had her own life to worry for, after all.

"Stop that, would you!" Izzy snapped at him, irritated. "It's not bothersome to help you. It's what family does, 'kay?"

He sighed quietly, before smiling slightly. "What did you find out?"

Izzy frowned, her face unhappy. "You won't like it."

"Nothing new there," her muttered. "Go on."

"Fine. Apparently, it's essential for you to have intercourse or at least to partake in sexual activities during which you'll be especially focused on your partner's pleasure – that's what you feed off and the reason Incubi are wanted so much. It's like breathing or eating and drinking, a basic need without you can't live."

Speechless, Alec took a seat on his bed, staring at the floor. He had had his suspicions, but to hear them being said out aloud like that... What kind of life was that? At least, if you don't have the one you love at your side. Did you find just someone for it, then? _Yuck_!

Izzy knelt in front of him, resting her hand on his knees comfortingly. "I know it sounds horrible, but we'll get through this."

"What- what will I do if Magnus doesn't take me back?" he asked in a small voice. "I don't want to – with just someone."

"I know you don't." She squeezed his knees. "But... we'll think about something."

He nodded, though doubted that they would find any solution. "Did you hear about the note?"

His sister groaned, frustrated. "Yeah. No break for us, huh? But if I get my hands on the bastard that's responsible for _this_, I'll kill him painfully and enjoy every second of it."

Alec chuckled softly, more so because he knew Izzy was pretty serious. Angel, now his siblings felt like they had to protect him – he was capable of doing so by himself, thank you very much.

"Were you going out?"

_Uh-oh_. He shrugged, then nodded. No need to lie.

"To Magnus?"

"You're mad at him, I get it," Alec said hastily, "But I love him, Iz, and I want to _try_. If I give up now, I'll regret it forever."

"You're so stubborn," Isabelle huffed, though a smile played around the corners of her mouth. "Fine, I'll come with you."

"No, you won't!" he growled, eyes narrowed. "I can take care of myself, don't worry."

"But-"

"If it makes you feel better," he interrupted her quickly, "I know some secret ways. It's not the first time I'll have to sneak out to Magnus' apartment without anyone seeing."

Izzy didn't look like she felt better, but being his sister she was aware when her battle was lost. _Thank God_.

* * *

"Angel!"

Cursing loudly, Alec tugged his jacket closer, trying to keep as much of the cold wind out as possible. He had been standing in front of the door of Magnus' apartment for the past fifteen minutes, shivering, and unable to do anything but stare at the bell. Maybe he should have accepted Izzy's offer to go with him... And just stayed at home.

_Don't be such a girl,_ he scolded himself. What was he afraid of, anyway? Magnus already broke up with him, what more could he do, now? What had he left to lose? Nothing, if he was honest. And he could deal with angry Magnus, right?

_Oh, come on!_ In a swift move, he pressed the bell and waited anxiously. Maybe Magnus wasn't home. Or he wouldn't talk to him to begin with. Not open the door. Perhaps, he had company? He bit his lower lip at the last thought, willing it to hurt so that he could concentrate on the physical pain.

"What?"

His heart skipped a beat as Magnus' voice reached his ears, though tired, yet beautiful. Familiar.

He cleared his throat and forced his tongue to work, "It's me."

As expected, silence was his only answer. _Of course_, it was. Magnus was fixated on breaking all threads connecting them, acknowledging his presence would mean to hold on to at least one of those thread. In some ways, he could understand it, but that didn't mean that it didn't sting. It did, painfully so.

Inhaling shakily, he slid down the door, resting his back against it and leaning his face against the rough wall to his left. Well, if Magnus was hell-bent on being stubborn, so was he. Stubbornness ran through his veins, after all.

If his attempt to talk with Magnus and make him see and forgive didn't work, he would try again, the next day. And the day after this. And so on. Though, he would never admit that he followed Clary's pathetic advice to be _persistent_.

"You shouldn't be here."

Surprised, Alec lifted his head, staring at the intercom. Were his ears playing a trick on him? Or did he just...

"Are you alone?"

"Yes," he breathed, still disbelieving.

There was the sound of Magnus clicking his tongue in disapproval. "Rather stupid, don't you think? It's not safe for you."

A sting of annoyance seeped through him. "I'm not a helpless damsel, for Angel's sake! I can take care of myself." More quietly, he added, "Besides, I didn't come along anyone on my way."

"It's not the question of being a damsel," Magnus sighed. "It's your situation. Fighting off mindless demons is one thing, defending yourself against a bunch of Downworlders, intelligent demons and whatnot is something entirely different."

Alec's lips curled into a soft smile. "Are you worried?"

Magnus didn't reply immediately which Alec counted as a small victory – and affirmation. "What are you doing here, Alexander?"

_Isn't that obvious_? He closed his eyes, pressing the back of his head harder against the door. "Just… want to talk."

"We've already said everything. There's nothing left to talk about."

"No, _you_'ve said what you wanted to say!" For a split second, Alec himself was surprised by the vehemence in his own tone. His throat constricted, making it hard to form words, yet he willed himself to, no matter whether it hurt to speak past the lump of disappointment. "_I_ didn't even get a chance to defend myself!"

"You were wrong and we both know it," Magnus bit back. "There was no need to listen to your pointless pleas and apologies."

In a swift motion, Alec jumped to his feet, ignoring the wave of nausea that hit him. His shaking fist clashed into the intercom, pain engulfing his knuckles, though he didn't care, nor did he care whether he had destroyed the intercom or not. "_You_ decided I was wrong! _You_ decided not to listen to me! _You_ decided to break up with me!" There was the hint of hysteria in his voice, he was shouting, his dry throat on flames, and yet he couldn't stop. Didn't want to. Hot anger burnt through him, making him blind to everything else. "But what about _me_? You can't make all those decisions alone – Angel, we were in a relationship! _Both_ of us, not just you. How could you decide everything by yourself? Did you love me that little?"

He was breathing harshly, his whole body was shaking from anger and frustration – emotions he had locked up inside of him for weeks, and now they were surfacing, little by little. Magnus' words had just triggered something… _That fucking idiot_!

"Don't you dare…" Magnus stopped mid-sentence, inhaling sharply as if trying to get a grip on himself. "Don't you dare doubt _my_ love, Alexander."

"I wouldn't," he snapped back, "If I didn't see you giving up that easily."

"Maybe I'm just tired of clinging to a relationship with an immature child."

No, that didn't hurt. Not one bit. "Well, maybe _I_'m _not_ tired of clinging to a stubborn, idiotic warlock-relict."

The silence on the other end was a surprised one, Alec noted. Then, calmer than before, Magnus asked, "What do you want?"

"You won't open," Alec sighed, the anger slowly replaced with resignation – and yet, he was determined to get his point across. "I want a second chance. I want forgiveness. I want you to listen to me."

"I can't-"

"Then it's good that I'm stubborn, too," he interrupted, "I will _make_ you see… If you let go, I'll cling, for as long as I have to." He paused, unsure for a few seconds, then took a deep breath, "I love you."

* * *

"Didn't go too well, huh?"

Alec cast Isabelle, who was following him to his room, a look over his shoulder. "I'm not giving up."

Izzy shrugged, a small smile on her lips. "Thought so."

Well, at least she wasn't trying to talk him out of this. Not that he would have heard, but if he didn't have her support, he didn't want to have her discouragement, either. And thank God, she wasn't asking for any details – he really didn't feel like recounting his 'talk' with Magnus. All he wanted to do was rest and think.

As soon as he entered his room, Alec stopped abruptly, irritated. Jace was sprawled on his bed and Clary was sitting next to him, an air of nervousness surrounded them both.

Jace didn't look at him when he held up a note to show him. "You've got a gift. 'Six days' it says."

_Wonderful_. As if he hadn't enough on his plate. Truth to be said, after the conversation in the morning, he hadn't thought much about his time limit, nor hadn't he cared. His whole attention was focused on Magnus – he didn't know whether he could convince Magnus to hear him out and forgive him till the deadline, but… was that important? It would take him probably more time, but that was okay.

He could deal with that freak, who had caused so much trouble for him, and his allies, if there were any.

"You're not worried," Izzy observed thoughtfully.

"I'm trying to get Magnus back," he said evenly, "But not because someone's challenging me to do it within a week. It'll take longer, if at all, but I don't care. What will he or they do, anyway?"

"And your fix?"

Confused, Alec turned towards Jace, who was sitting on the bed now, expression dark. "What?"

Jace indicated towards Izzy. "She told us what she found out. You have to have a regular smexy-time – and, honestly, I can see that you really need it."

Instinctively, he touched his right cheek. He knew that he looked horrible, sickly pale with dark bags under his eyes. And he didn't feel extremely well, either. "Thanks," he grumbled.

"He talks without thinking," Clary sighed, shaking her head at her boyfriend. "But he has a point, you know. I understand that you don't care for this time-limit, and it's fine, but what about _you_? How long can you go on like this?"

Alec stared at the wall over Clary's shoulder, eyebrows furrowed in irritation. How would he know? He remembered that when he woke up after the incident in Pentagon, the close contact with Jace had felt good and refreshing, as if his body had craved it. And he knew that it craved for more, far more. What would it be like to be intimate with someone in his situation?

Though, he really didn't want to imagine it. Not as long as Magnus wasn't by his side.

_And when he doesn't take you back_?

"What do you suggest?" he asked, only to ignore his spitting inner voice.

The three exchanged uneasy glances, Alec noticed with suspicion. They were up to something.

"There's this party," Izzy started hesitantly, "Tomorrow night. Apparently, there'll be someone who has information on Jonathan for us."

How they knew that, was beyond him. Or was this just an excuse for him to agree to tag along? No, doubtful. They wouldn't be joking about that crazy bastard. But still… "I'm not going," he deadpanned as he walked over to a chair and slid into it.

Clary cleared her throat. "Magnus will be there."

Alec froze. What? He eyed the red-head intently. "And how do you know?"

"This is some big event," she explained, "Downworlders talk about it. Simon picked up some gossip…"

"I can't go," he reasoned, looking at each of them. Why didn't they understand?

"Clary wants to try to invent a new rune," Jace shrugged nonchalantly, "You know, to hide your demonic aura or whatever."

Seriously? "Runes don't work on me." And he really wasn't eager to try it again, not after last time.

"But on your clothes."

Alec looked exasperatedly at his parabatai, wondering how long he had worked on that argument. "And what do you expect me to do? I _won't_ seduce Magnus!"

"God, that sounds _so_ wrong coming from you," Izzy chuckled amusedly. "Don't worry, we have something planned out."

A major reason to be worried. "And what?"

"Just trust us," she said, a pleading undertone in her voice. He didn't want to, definitely not, but when they were insisting…

"Besides," Jace smirked, "We'll defend your honor, Lexi."

On another hand, trust was a lot to ask for. _Idiot_.


	5. Sick desire

**-J:** No problem ;) I try to answer every review I get. I loved the movie and the Malec-moments, even though they were so little! :D Don't worry, I know how impatient one can get as a reader ;) Magnus will be stubborn for a while, I fear, but he cares a lot for Alec, even if he says differently (as the chapter shows). And thanks, my finals are over! I'm not sure, if that means I'll be posting more, let's see ;)

**-Ice-Rose:** The chapters always turn out to be longer than intended xD But I can't write short chapters ;) Yes, Alec isn't one for socializing – and nowadays, he's a magnet for trouble xD

**-Guest:** Thank you very much!

**-Ceci:** I know, who would picture Alec as an incubus? Though, the fact that Alec is exactly what an incubus shouldn't be like made the idea so much more interesting for me ;) Oh, don't worry. Magnus self-control will snap, soon :D Well, Magnus has other methods of trying to cope with the break-up, which I, too, don't necessarily agree with – but maybe it'll be more clear when Magnus explains himself.

**A/N:** This time, at the end of the chapter (Oh, and I haven't answered all your lovely reviews, will do so tomorrow/today :D)

* * *

**Sick Desire**.

* * *

"I really don't think that this is such a good idea."

Alec tugged uncomfortably at the leather jacket his sister had forced him to wear, hesitantly touching the rune over the breast-pocket. Hot pain shot through his fingertip as soon as they grazed the rune. Hissing, he jerked his hand back, glaring at the nearly invisible markings.

"Stop it!" Izzy grabbed his arm and dragged him forwards, past the curious bouncer. "Everything will be fine!"

"Keep telling yourself that," he muttered glumly.

"Alec!" His sister groaned exasperatedly. "It's alright. You're not attracting any attention, are you?"

Well, he could have sworn that people were still looking at him (even that creepy bouncer). Maybe it was just his imagination? Paranoia. Yes, that might be it.

"You're not that distracting anymore," Jace said, a bit louder since the music and chatter got louder as they entered the warmth of the club. "Sure, you'll still catch a few eyes but fuck it. Just behave normally."

Which was the equivalent of 'shut up, don't talk too much, and keep out of trouble'. Probably not the latter, since he seldom got into any trouble. And when he did, it was apparently deep shit, if he regarded his current condition.

But, really, why did he bother to argue with these two? As if they ever listened to him, after all he was the voice of reason that most people tended to ignore.

He wished that at least Clary had accompanied them – with her, he wouldn't have to fear to be left alone, at some point during the night. Where was she, anyway? He couldn't remember what Jace had told them.

Alec pursed his lips in distaste as soon as he was met with the smell of sweat and the nearly deafening music. It was dark in here, the only source of light – different colored, sparkling lights, actually – the mirror ball over the dance floor, which was, by the way, swarmed by bodies. More of them were exposed than covered.

Hastily, he averted his gaze from the dancing people, feeling his cheeks heat up. That was one of the many reasons he disliked clubs or parties in general. _Who_ enjoyed watching strangers grinding into each other like they were mere minutes from having sex right on the floor? _Disgusting_.

"So." He grabbed both Izzy and Jace's arms before they could plunge into the crowd. "What does that informant look like?"

Jace smirked deviously. "Glittery hair, stupid yellow eyes?"

Annoyed, Alec tightened his grip on the blond. "That's not funny!" _And those eyes are not stupid!_

"Definitely not," Izzy agreed and hit Jace over the head, for good measure. "It's a werewolf, disturbingly muscled, dark hair with red strakes in it."

"If one of us finds him, we'll contact the others," Jace added, now serious as he stared at Alec. "And if you get into trouble, message us."

_Figures_. He nodded just to lessen their concerns, he would stay near the entrance, anyway – easy to find. But seriously, just because he was a potential target for the male population didn't mean he needed bodyguards. After all, he _was_ a Shadowhunter and could take her of himself. But, again, why did he bother to argue for a lost case?

Though, he felt a bit uneasy as his siblings made their way through the mass in different directions. Not that he would ever admit that.

Sighing wistfully, Alec stepped to the side so that he wouldn't stay in the way of newcomers, one hand automatically touching the smooth wall as he walked along it while the other vanished in the pocket of his jeans – thank God, Izzy hadn't insisted that he wear skinny jeans.

His eyes lingered on everyone he passed, trying to find the werewolf they were looking for. Simultaneously, he kept a respectable distance to everyone, even when he had to directly pass a Downworlder, and _no_, no one was paying any attention to him. Absolutely not.

He really had a bad feeling about all of this, though he couldn't explain it.

It was weird that suddenly an informant appeared, out of nowhere, claiming to know something about Jonathan Morgenstern. Why now? And how come that the Clave didn't know about this? After all, they were looking for the lunatic since his bind with Jace was severed, leaving Jace and Clary to clear the mess with the holy fire still somewhere inside of the blond (though, he didn't speak much about it or what happened during and after the whole incident, and Alec wasn't one to pry).

Maybe they were running right into a trap. Wouldn't surprise him, if he was honest. Besides, he had learned his lesson the last time: never trust a Downworlder you meet in a club.

Lost in his musings, Alec barely registered that he bumped into someone. He cursed inwardly as said someone's drink slipped out of his grip and was spilled over his jacket. _Great_. "Sorry," he muttered though too quietly to be heard over the music, and tried frantically to clean the stain on breast-pocket with his finger.

"That won't work."

Alec's head snapped up at the amused voice addressing him. Gleaming brown eyes stared at him… and where that _horns_ on the guy's head? And was that a tail wagging behind him?

"It's alright," he hastily said and was about to walk past the freak, uncomfortable in his presence, but a bulky hand clasped his forearm.

"Now, not so fast. You do owe me a drink, kid."

_The hell_? Alec opened his mouth to protest, but the words were stuck in his throat as he was pulled along, straight towards the dance floor. Bodies pressed against him as he was dragged through the thick crowd and he was hit by the strong smell of… _something_. It was sweet and fresh, making him dizzy – and suddenly, he was glad for the strong hold on his arm.

God, his head was spinning and his stomach churning, but… it wasn't necessarily a bad feeling. More like… _He wanted_… a craving?

By the time they reached what looked like a bar, Alec's breathing had sped up, that sweet scent still dancing around his nose. _Shitshitshit_…

"You alright?" A glass was pushed towards him and he eyed the liquid in it skeptically. "You look a bit shaken."

"I- I thought _I_ owed you a drink?" he ignored the question.

An eyebrow rose curiously. "Well, would you buy me a drink?"

"No," he answered bluntly and shrugged. "Don't have any money." And even if he had, he wouldn't waste it on alcohol.

"It wasn't entirely your fault," the guy said as he turned to his own drink. "I wasn't looking where I was going, too. Besides, your jacket got ruined."

It wasn't really ruined, but Alec didn't comment on it. Instead, he let his gaze roam, taking in the people around him. There were just too many, they would never find their informant in here! At least not like this.

"You know, it's not poisoned or anything," the guy next to him chuckled as he grabbed his own glass and stood up – he hadn't even noticed that they were sitting. "You looked like you would need one, you know?" With that he started to walk away, though whispered as he was close enough to him, "By the way, after this you should get out of here for your own safety, kid."

Alec stared after him, frowning in irritation. What had _that_ been? He bought him a drink and just left like this? Alec could have sworn that he was up to something. Everyone was if they behaved this way, right? And what was that advice for?

_When did I develop this ability to attract the strangest characters_?

Snorting, he wrapped his fingers around the cool glass. The biting smell emitting from it covered the one that made him dizzy, somewhat, so he held the drink close. He should move back to his actual position at the entrance and check if Izzy or Jace had found the werewolf. Maybe the latter first.

Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention as he was about to take out his phone. _Glitter_? Confused, he looked around, squinting to have a better view, until he found what he was searching for - his grip around the glass tightened.

_Magnus_.

Yes, that was him. Although, he could only see the back, Alec would recognize that hair, covered in colorful glitter. And the way he moved… that was Magnus. Clary had said that the warlock would be present tonight, hadn't she? But he hadn't expected to actually _see_ Magnus. Not really. And he wished, he _hadn't_ seen him at all.

Magnus wasn't alone. There was that guy again, the blue one whom they had met two days ago at Magnus' apartment. And they were dancing in the middle of the floor. Not grinding or whatever everyone else was doing, but _dancing_ in a rather sensual way.

The smurf rotated his hips to the rhythm of the music, his hands on Magnus' shoulders. Though, he didn't stay that way, but languidly moved down Magnus' body, hand following the movement and disappearing from Alec's view. Magnus adapted to the other, pressing closer to him. His hips bucked whenever his partner got too low, and Alec could picture _why_. It made him sick to even think about it.

And he wasn't the only one watching those. Most of the rooms inhabitants seemed to be focused on them, though that could have been his mere imagination.

Before he knew it, the contents of his glass burnt down his throat making his eyes water slightly (was that pure alcohol?). But he didn't care, his throat was _too_ dry. And the liquid slackened the hold of a steel hand around his heart.

_More_. But the money…

Just in that moment, when he contemplated how to buy more, Magnus' head snapped around, his gaze directly locked with Alec's. As if he had _felt_ him staring.

Magnus stiffened, his movements stopped immediately. It was hard to tell from this distance and with all the different lights illuminating his face, but Alec could have sworn that Magnus' eyes widened slightly, horror and… _something_ swimming in them.

He jumped to his feet and turned around, staggering, heart hammering painfully in his chest.

_A drink_. God, he needed one, badly. Maybe he could find someone who would buy him another, again.

* * *

Apparently, it wasn't that hard to find willing Downworlders – well, _they_ found _him_, actually.

He just walked along the bar, and hands would drag him down and people would simply offer him a drink or two. It was strange, especially since he always felt their hands linger or touch him somewhere else (knee, thigh…) and they stared, expressions weird.

Yet, Alec couldn't bring himself to care. He took the drinks and hurried away as soon as he had finished despite people trying to make him stay or, Angel forbid, dance!, and other suggestions he couldn't really place. It was nice of them to buy him drinks, but he felt too uncomfortable in their presence to remain, even in his drunken state.

And _yes_, he admitted that he was quite drunk. His vision was blurry, he was staggering instead of walking and… Was is just him or did that sweet smell from earlier intensify with each passing second?

It was nice and at the same time so _annoying_ because- because it triggered an itching, slightly burning sensation inside of him- and it hurt and didn't hurt… And he knew he wanted something- for it to stop? To be stronger? He couldn't say but-

"Woah!" Someone grabbed his right arm to steady him when he stumbled over a body, or were it his own feet? "Careful there. Wouldn't want a scratch on that pretty face of yours, would we?"

Instinctively, Alec grasped the other's shoulder, though got his forearm instead, which was extremely muscled, and closed his eyes, willing his surroundings to stop spinning. _Urgh_, he hated this.

A deep chuckle reached his ears, making him aware _what_ he was supporting himself with. "You know, it's quite rude to run off like that after I just bought you a nice drink. A 'thank you' would be in order, don't you think?"

"Sanks," Alec slurred.

Another chuckle, closer to his ear, this time. He shuddered involuntarily. "Now, that's not what I meant."

Alec blinked, trying to sharpen his vision and see better who was with him. _Black and red_. "Wha'?"

"What about a dance?"

_Dance_? He shook his head vehemently, though regretted it immediately when everything started to spin again. _Brown_. _Black, red and brown_. But why seemed the brown so… cold? "Don' dance. Can't. Too many people- disgushting!" Except that smell.

"Not one for crowds, huh?" The next moment, he was dragged away from the bar and the dance floor, and he stumbled along, brows furrowed in confusion. "No problem. What's your name?"

"Alecs- _Alec_." God, his tongue was so heavy…

"Alec, nice." It was just a name. What was nice about it, he wondered, confused. And why was it here so dark? Even the blurry colors he had been able to see vanished, swallowed by the darkness. And that smell…

His breath hitched as sweet and fresh and salty, at the same time, aromas exploded in his nose, making his knees buckle. He was _burning_. But it didn't hurt, it- it was exciting. He could taste the sweet smell on his tongue, and the noises around him, a mixture of gasping, cursing and heavy breathing, was like music in his ears.

_Such a wonderful, alluring music_.

Warm fingers tangled in his hair, forcing his head upwards. Eyes, he could feel eyes staring intently at him. "Interesting. I had my suspicions, at first. You're scent is strange, yet _irresistible_. And now, look at you- beautiful."

He had no chance to register the words, to understand their meaning, when a mouth pressed forcefully against his. Too surprised, he didn't notice that he was pushed backwards, until his back collided with a wall, a shocked gasp escaping him. A tongue slipped through his parted lips.

_Not-_

Alec blinked in surprise, when he felt an obvious erection brushing against his thigh – and without a second thought, his body started to move on its own accord.

He kissed back with equal force, emitting a delighted moan from his partner that caused a wave of pleasurable warmth to rush through his veins. _More_. Spreading his legs wide, he wrapped them around a muscled torso, pressing the other body even closer to his.

The lips parted from his own and he cocked his head to the side, invitingly exposing his neck to an assault of harsh bites and kisses. He moaned loudly, again rubbing against a large erection. Hands wandered over his shoulders to his sides, caressing his stomach, which tingled with pleasure, down to the insides of his thighs. _More_.

One of his own hands vanished underneath silky cloth and immediately, found two nipples for his fingers to play with. A gasp was his reward, reverberating in his ears, and he purred triumphantly. Vaguely, he noticed that his jacket and shirt were literally ripped off him, and that his partner's shirt was gone, too.

This felt _amazing_. His whole body was buzzing, excitement flooding through him. He relished each sound of pleasure, absorbed the heavy scent of arousal (even his own) and loved the feeling of heated skin against his own – he drank _everything_ like someone downing water after he hadn't drunk for days.

And still, somewhere in the back of his mind he _knew_, knew that this was not…

"_Alexander!_"

…Magnus.

Alec frowned, the familiar voice cutting through the thick fog of pleasure around his mind. His movements stilled, apparently to the distaste of his partner, but he ignored it- didn't _care_. That voice… his skin had prickled from its mere sound- It was as if a spell had broken.

Shocked, he pushed against the muscled body which stumbled backwards, though more from surprise than the push itself, and he fell ungraciously to the floor since he had forgotten that his legs had been wrapped around the other. His heart beat erratically in his chest as if trying to burst out, the warmth he had felt earlier turned into cold horror. He buried his face in his hands, and took deep, shaky breaths.

_By the Angel_! What had he done?! _Oh, God_!

"Hey, what-what's the- what's the matter?" He was definitely not the only one with a breathing problem, as it seemed.

"The matter's that you fuck off now!"

_Magnus_. Alec lifted his head, looking for Magnus but it was so damn dark and his sight was still blurry! He wanted to _see_ the warlock. He- _God_, he was shaking like a leaf, arms crossed over his bare chest, and- His heart was running a marathon, too fast and too loud, and this time it wasn't because of pleasure.

"Don't stick your nose in my business, _warlock_."

"Funny considering that you stuck your nose in my business, _first_."

And then, he felt them, Magnus familiar hands dragging him up rather forceful, their grip hard. But he didn't complain, leaned even closer to Magnus. _Safety_.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Leaving," Magnus growled, an immense anger lacing that one word. "Try to stop me and I'll turn you into a rat and feed you to my cat, bastard."

_Chairman doesn't eat rats_, Alec thought confusedly. But that confusion vanished as Magnus dragged him along, all the way muttering to himself. He only caught fragments of sentences.

"-always trouble! Aura so fucking strong… can't leave… portal-"

He didn't know where they were going, but he stumbled after Magnus without question. Though, he doubted that he could have been able to say anything.

* * *

"How could you be so fucking stupid?!"

Alec lost his balance as soon as Magnus let go of him and fell forwards, his knee connecting painfully with a hard surface. He didn't stand up again, instead stayed in that position, and wrapped his arms around himself, the wind was extremely cold against his bare skin. They were somewhere outsides. Had they used a portal?

"I'm talking to you, Alec!"

Involuntarily, he flinched when Magnus grabbed his shoulder and forced him to look at the warlock. The fresh air was helping him sober up a bit, though his vision was still slightly blurry. But nonetheless, he could see that Magnus' face was one grimace of rage.

"Why were you on that party? You knew it wasn't save for you in your situation!"

"I-" He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. "Mission. It- we were lookin' for an in-inf- someone. Clary made a rune on ma jacket to-to hide…" _my aura_.

"Looking for _someone_?" Magnus snorted. "Rather looking for a quick fuck, I'd say!"

_Not again_. He shut his eyes close, willing the burning sensation behind his lids to disappear. It was unfair- Magnus was unfair! "Why do ya care?" he shouted right back. "You a'ready replaced me wish that-that smurf!"

"He's not your replacement," Magnus said, quieter than before, though with the same amount of anger.

"You fuck 'im! And-and danced!"

Magnus' fingers slipped from his shoulder and he immediately missed their warmth. "So? Maybe I don't want to be hung up on you. Besides, dancing is innocent, your _rutting-session_ with that brute wasn't!"

He bit his lower lip, hard, still refusing to open his eyes. _I can't breathe_.

"And in a fucking darkroom!" Magnus growled. "You were gonna let him fuck you like a cheap whore in a darkroom!"

_Whore_. The burning behind his lids intensified, and without his consent, the first tear slipped out – and more and more followed. His chest hurt so damn much as if someone was trying to crush. It was cold, but his body shook from something entirely different- and he hated it.

Magnus was silent and when he finally looked up, the warlock was staring at him hesitantly, posture still stiff. His own mouth opened and closed several times, no sound leaving it. And when it did, his voice was hoarse, soaked in desperation and raw pain.

"My body, it-it didn' listen… it jus' _did_! I didn' want to-to do 'tis!" His hand tugged at his hair until it hurt. "I don' wan' any-anyone t-touching me!" He remembered the guys tongue in his mouth, his lips on his skin and his erection against his thigh – and felt sick to the stomach. "Jus' you," he added in a whisper. "No one- just you."

And the first sob wreaked through him, the tears streaming down his cheeks even faster, and he couldn't stop, _didn't_ try to. The shock about what happened, the bone-chilling fear how far he could have gone, the panic and the hurt to have seen Magnus with someone else… everything poured out of him and he let it.

It wasn't fair! He never asked to be turned into _this_! An incubus, a demon addicted to sex! Why him? Why? Wasn't it punishment enough that Magnus had left him for his mistake to have broken his trust? What was he still being punished for?

Why had he to crave the touch of men? Why hadn't he been able to stop by his own willpower? He didn't want anyone's filthy hands on him. Just. Magnus!

Slender arms wrapped around him, pulling him against a hard body. Forgotten was that Magnus hurt him, that he kept hurting him as he pressed his forehead against Magnus' shoulder, letting the warmth surround him. But the tears wouldn't stop.

"I _know_ it wasn't really your fault," Magnus sighed, regret coloring his words. "I just- I don't know." Somehow, he doubted that Magnus was as clueless about his outburst as he claimed. "It was stupid to come to the party, though."

"Was forced to," he mumbled into the cloth of Magnus' jacket.

Magnus' fingers dug into his back, though he suppressed a wince. "Thought so. That's deep shit you got yourself into, da- Alec." His heart jumped at the near slip-up. "After tonight, every Downworlder will know about you, and the Clave won't be too far behind."

Alec didn't respond because right now, he couldn't care less about the Clave and Downworlders. They didn't matter at the moment. Magnus, too, was silent, holding him, even caressing his back to calm him down.

It didn't lessen the hurt Magnus' words had inflicted, but it made it bearable. And he wondered, again, why it was so hard for Magnus to forgive him. They could be like this, could have this again. Why was it hard to forgive a mistake he was so damn sorry for? Especially since he hadn't done what Magnus accused him of- hadn't wanted to rob him off his immortality.

"Alexander." Magnus pushed him back a bit, eying him intently. Then, he sighed and took off his jacket, throwing it over Alec's shoulders. "You'll catch a cold like this."

As he put the jacket on, Magnus watched him, brows furrowing. His hand lifted and Alec stared at it, transfixed, as it cupped his face, the thump moving over his right cheek, wiping the tearstain away. A heartbeat later, a pair of cool lips pressed against his forehead. His eyes widened in disbelief.

Sadly, Magnus retreated as fast as he had leant forwards and stood up. Though, the spot, where he had kissed him, tingled pleasurably for a long time.

"Come on. We should leave before someone comes this way."

"We?" Alec repeated stupidly while he, too, stood up, though a bit shakily.

"Yes." Magnus had already started to walk. "It's late, I'm too tired to create another portal, my apartment is closer and besides, you're drunk."

Alec didn't question, afraid that Magnus would change his mind if he did. Instead, he followed him, a warm feeling spreading through his chest.

_Hope_.

* * *

**A/N:** At first, I thought about Alec clinging to Magnus and, instinctively, trying to make a move on him after the fiasco in the darkroom. But then, that wouldn't have really fit, somehow. Alec's still fighting against his new nature – and he's naturally shy and insecure, and sex is, for him, something intimate shared between two people who love each other. So, he would freak out after realizing what he was about to do with a total stranger ;) Therefore, don't be too disappointed that nothing's happening between them (though, emotionally there's a lot happening) – Magnus is, after all, just a man/warlock. How long will his self-control last?

Oh, and don't be too hard on Magnus. He's stubborn and cruel towards Alec, but he's hurting, too. So, don't hurt him too much, Alec still needs him xD


	6. Temptation

**-Guest (1):** Thank you! :D

**-Guest (2):** Thanks! Glad you liked it ;)

**-J:** Well, the first guy might appear again, at a later time ;) I understand, writing Magnus even I want to shake him xD He gives off mixed signals *sigh* That chapter should clear what Magnus wants with the Smurf, though the Smurf follows plans of his own :) Yes, the 'Black and Red' was intentioned ;)

**-lolsforthemalec**: Don't worry about the grammar ;) And I'm glad you like it so much! :D

**-hally**: Wow, thanks ;) I have to admit, I don't read much fics about the breakup, either, but the plotbunny for this wouldn't leave me alone. And I try to portray Alec as realistic as possible, not too weak, yet shaken enough (because of the situation) that he seeks Magnus' comfort and safety.

**-Ice-Rose**: I think you'll want to slap and hug Magnus at the same time, a lot ;) He says one thing to Alec, yet when he can't help it he tries to comfort him, sending mixed signals all together xD Me, too. I don't think I'll be able to read it if Malec dies- either of them! After the last two books, they just deserve their happiness :(

**-Ceci**: Glad you liked the chapter :D Magnus says he doesn't want Alec in his life anymore, yet he behaves differently- gets jealous and protective. He should decide what he wants, soon, though we all know it already ;)

* * *

**A/N:** God, that's one long chapter -.- I didn't want it to be that long, but I couldn't cut it anywhere without it being awkward. It is **Magnus-Pov**, by the way, I had planned for two-three chapters to be from his view, so there you go :D And the last scene, I have had it in mind since I started writing this story ;) Oh, and you might want to hit Magnus, again, because he's being difficult (with his mixed signals) – but remember, not too hard xD

Thank you for all your lovely reviews! :D It takes time to answer all of them, but I do, so don't worry if you haven't received an answer, yet!

* * *

**Warnings**: Magnus being difficult. Smexy-time.

* * *

**Temptation.**

* * *

"_I don' wan' any-anyone t-touching me!_"

Magnus' fingers curled into white fur, cutting off Chairman's delighted purring and instead, eliciting a vicious hiss from his cat. He immediately retreated his hand, looking apologetic. Chairman's deep eyes stared back at him, something akin to indignation shimmering in them, before he jumped from his lap to the bed and laid next to the sleeping body.

He followed the movement, his own gaze focusing on a pale face, framed by dark strands, and half hidden in a pillow. As if sensing the cat's presence, a hand twitched slightly, fingertips grazing whiskers. Chairman didn't complain as he would have done with everyone else, including Magnus – he never did.

"_Jus' you. No one- just you._"

His lids fell closed, a pained groan rolling over his lips. Alec's voice, Alec's _words_ still ringed in his ears, and he doubted that they would stop anytime soon. They had burnt themselves into his mind, hot and irreversible, taunting him, and_ cutting_ through his chest only to leave bloody bruises behind.

_God_. Why did it hurt so much?

He couldn't believe what he had done. What he had _said_. Admittedly, he had been angry, no, downright _furious_, and who wouldn't have been in his position?

It had been dark, obviously, yet he could see them, sharp as ever: Alexander, pressed against the wall by that brute, legs wrapped around his torso, and head thrown back in pleasure as the guy abused whatever skin he could get and felt him up like- like he had _every right_ to!

The scent, that sweet, alluring scent had been heavy in the air, engulfing the entire club like thick fog. He had seen how it had effected nearly every male he had passed- the dancing turned into _actual_ sex as it seemed; at least, a lot of the Downworlders were jumping each other or their female partners, confused, yet clearly aroused; some were even touching themselves and doing many other disturbing things. One would think that this wasn't a party but an orgy.

Everything because of Alec.

And the goddamn icing was that fucking bastard trying to fuck his-

"Shit!" he hissed, burying his head in his hands. _Not mine. Not anymore_.

_Why were you so pissed, then_?

"Because he didn't want to," Magnus whispered hoarsely.

Alexander hadn't wanted to do _that_. It had been the scent, his aura, the _incubus_. Magnus knew this, had known it, and still… still, he had directed his anger towards Alec. Called him a- _whore_.

Remembering the disbelieving, shattered look on Alec's face, how he had been able to see his composure crumble and break into thousands of pieces… His chest burnt even now, the disgusting taste of his words lingering on his tongue…

But what had Alec been doing there? Hadn't he learnt from his last drunken time in a club? Didn't he realize how dangerous it was for him to attend such parties? He _had to _realize it.

So, maybe he really had looked for some release? After all, being an incubus he needed it as much as food or water.

Yet, Alexander's reaction afterwards… It begged to differ. And if he was honest, he couldn't believe that someone like Alexander would turn into a sex-addict just because he was now an incubus. No, he most likely would fight those urges for as long as possible – no matter how unhealthy this was.

When Magnus looked up, sighing tiredly, sleepy blue eyes were staring at him, a confused shadow darkening them. His heart skipped a beat. _How long..?_

Slowly, Alexander sat up, gaze briefly flickering towards a now sleeping Chairman Meow, before he focused back on Magnus, frowning. "Mag-"

"That'll help your headache," he cut him off, wrist flicking towards the nightstand where a glass of water and a white pill laid ready. "After this, you should go home. They're probably worried about you."

"But-"

Magnus stood up hastily, and turned around, walking out of the room without another glance at Alec's hurt face. He really didn't need this at the moment.

_Though, am I too harsh to him_? He wondered, his feet slowing down as soon as he entered the hallway. Was he? Was he treating Alec unfairly? Too cruelly?

_No, he betrayed me_. The very second he reminded himself of this, Magnus could feel a cold wall rising around his heart, equal coldness flowing through his veins. No, he wasn't too harsh towards Alec, wasn't unfair or cruel. After all, it was Alec's own fault, wasn't it? He destroyed everything they had, their relationship, their trust, their _happiness_.

Trust was such a delicate bond, something Magnus had never given easily because he knew that it could destroy him. And it did, didn't it? He had given it to someone he had loved more than anyone before, and what had Alexander done? Tried to strip him off his immortality because he couldn't stand the thought of aging when his boyfriend stayed young forever. _How selfish_.

He had shattered that treasured trust Magnus had given him like a vase on a marble floor, and Magnus wasn't ready to pick up the pieces and try to mend them. Neither was he willing to grant Alexander another chance, even if the boy didn't get this through his stubborn head. It was over, the past.

Magnus had bled enough, and if he was making Alec bleed now, then what? Alec did deserve it.

"Why such a long face, Bane?"

His head snapped up as he froze in the doorway to his bedroom, tensing. An all too familiar figure was sprawled on his bed, dark red eyes staring curiously at him. Great, just what he needed…

"How did you get in?" he asked in a low tone, leisurely stepping into the room and towards his wardrobe. He could feel an intense gaze on him, burning between his shoulder blades.

"If you wanted to keep me out, you would've kept me out." A smirk, he could _hear_ it.

Magnus stilled for a short moment, then shook his head and continued to rummage around in his wardrobe, trying to find comfortable clothes. "Wasn't thinking."

"Too busy, huh? With your ex-boy-toy?" His fingers tightened around a plain green shirt. "My, my, wouldn't have thought that you of all people would cave in _that_ easily. But I really can't blame you, that incubus looks _delicious_."

"Zevon!" His voice held the barely hint of a warning, enough to make the other shut up. "Get out. I have no patience for you right now."

In the blink of an eye, Zevon was standing mere inches behind him, closing the door of the wardrobe with too much force, his other hand resting next to Magnus' left hip. Hot breath hit his ear, causing a shudder to run down his spine. "You left me without an explanation for that pretty boy of yours, and thought I wouldn't come to you?"

_Shit_. Magnus sighed, resting his forehead against cool wood. Of course. He had asked Zevon to accompany him to that party, and just left the other on the dance floor as soon as he had glimpsed Alec. It wasn't like he had planned to do so- but he hadn't been able to stop himself when he had noticed Alec watching them, and then disappearing, a frighteningly devastated expression on his face.

He hadn't thought about what he was doing.

"His scent, his aura, _he_ made you crawl back to him."

"No," he disagreed quietly. It wasn't that, _I'm not that weak_.

"As much as I know," Zevon continued, "he's shy and introvert, isn't he? But he needs sex, it's his _nature_. Obviously, he'll try to seduce _you_ instead of anyone else, you are safe, after all. And why not tease others on his way? It thrills him more."

_Bastard_, Magnus thought grimly. It was pretty clear what Zevon was trying to achieve, what he wanted here, and yet… _He isn't that wrong_, he realized bitterly.

When had Alec started to bother him? To demand a second chance? _After_ he had been turned into an incubus. Alexander wouldn't just go and pick random strangers to sate his hunger, he was too insecure, too shy for it. And Magnus- he knew him, had feelings for him, so it was easier to come back to _him_.

_Because he needs me to still his appetite for sex_.

And it hurt as if someone stabbed him, aiming right for his heart and pressing the blade deeper and deeper.

"So, tell me, Magnus." The hand next to his hip crawled towards his thigh, caressing it gently. "Will you take him back and give him another chance to shatter you?"

Quickly, Magnus grabbed Zevons's wrist, still clutching that green shirt, and whirled around, forcing their lips into a hard kiss. A sweet smell filled his nostrils. There was no tenderness, no love in it- _no feeling_. Though, he didn't know whether Zevon felt anything for him since he surely didn't, but he didn't care much. He needed an outlet, and Zevon had been willing since the very first moment they had met.

_And he had hated himself more and more with every second he dared touch another man like this and allowed himself to be touched_.

But then again, he had nothing to lose anymore, right? He was numb, dead on the inside- and he yearned to feel, to reassure himself that he _wasn't_ actually dead. That Alexander hadn't robbed him off the capability to _feel_.

It lasted only for a few moments. And afterwards, he was dead again because Alexander wasn't there.

_Damn that Nephilim_!

"You know," Zevon whispered against his lips, teasingly rubbing over his thigh, "he's watching."

Magnus stomach churned sickeningly as he risked a glance over Zevon's shoulder. Alexander stood frozen at the door, gripping the frame so hard that his knuckles turned white. Though, what made his chest burn excruciatingly was that _look_-

That beautiful blue he adored so much was drowned in so much hurt, so much sorrow that Magnus feared Alec would crumble under its weight.

And yet, he leaned forwards a bit more, lips grazing Zevon's cheek. He had no idea what overcame him, why he did it- Something in Alexander shattered, he could see it, the tiny shards of whatever it was cutting through his chest and the pain releasing in the form of one single drop of tear.

That tear turned into the lump in Magnus' throat, threatening to suffocate him. But there was something else… a hot, wicked pleasure coursing through his insides, making him sick and simultaneously _pleased_.

_I had been hurt, too_.

"Leave," Magnus whispered lowly, not sure whom he was addressing.

Zevon took a step back, a satisfied smirk playing on his lips as he turned around to stalk out of the room. Though, before passing Alexander, he looked back over his shoulder. "I might come around later."

Heavy silence was left as his retreating steps slowly fell silent.

Magnus walked over to his bed and grabbed the boxer shorts resting on the end, before he, too, headed for the door, blood pulsating through his veins. Warm fingers curled around his arm, tightly, stopping him in his motions.

"You-" Alexander cleared his throat, apparently trying to steady his shaking voice. "You said he wasn't a replacement."

"He isn't." _Who could replace you?_ "But maybe I need someone new who is nothing like you."

Alec stayed silent for a long moment, breathing heavily. Then he said, so quietly that he nearly missed it, "_Lie_."

Involuntarily, he stiffened, feeling cold all of a sudden. Biting his tongue to keep any vicious retorts from leaving his mouth, he closed his eyes briefly. _He can't_… Forcefully, Magnus yanked his arm free. "Get out. I can't see you anymore."

He hurried out without a backwards glance.

* * *

They say that showering wasn't only a physical way of cleaning, but also a symbolic one- it cleaned everything, physical as much as emotional. Yet, Magnus was sure that this was nothing but bullshit, because he didn't feel clean as the hot water ran down his body.

Still, he could feel Zevon's lips on his, his hand on his thigh, the weight of his own harsh words on his tongue… They didn't flow away with the water.

But he couldn't make himself regret them. Yes, he had never enjoyed hurting Alec, but that didn't mean that he had to regret talking harshly with the younger boy, or speaking the truth. Though, which that was, he didn't know.

_Lie_.

Cursing loudly, he leant back against the cold wall, the extreme cold of the tiles a stark contrast to the temperature of the water making him shudder. _Nonononono_.

Alec had broken his trust, the fundament of every relationship. Alec had been stupid enough to let himself be turned into an incubus. Alec had been rutting against a stranger to fulfill his sexual desire.

Alec _deserved_ to be hurt.

_Lielielielielielie_-

His eyes snapped open (when had he closed them?) and his hands shot forwards, clutching solid shoulders. Surprised, Magnus raised both eyebrows, his heart pounding painfully in his chest. "What- what are you doing?" he croaked. When did anyone enter?

Alexander, still fully clothed, stepped closer and, without a word, dug his fingers in Magnus' wet hair, yanking his head downwards and pressing their mouths together. _What the hell_? Blinking furiously, Magnus pushed against Alec's shoulders, his mind trying to process what was happening.

Then, Alec bit down on his lower lip, hard, the pain shooting tiny bolts through his body. Suddenly, as if some barrier was lifted from between them, a heavy, sweet scent mixed with the hot steam in the bathroom surrounded him like a fog, his grip on Alec's shoulders loosening.

_God_.

Hesitantly, he let his tongue slide forwards, the tip touching Alec's upper lip. Sweet. Cinnamon. And the slightest bit of rain, freshness.

Magnus could _hear_ something inside of him snapping.

Grabbing Alec's neck forcefully, he thrust his tongue between Alec's wet lips, exploring the hot cavern, luring the other's tongue into a harsh dance. Alec moaned, surprised, and yet delighted, the sound sending hot vibrations through his body.

Bolder now, Alec's hands wandered over his shoulders, one hand caressing his slick side, the other his chest. Each touch burnt on his skin. Breaking their lip lock to breathe – Magnus inhaled and tasted that scent, that sinful taste that made his head spin and his knees wobble – Alec's mouth latched onto his collar bone, their bodies pressing closer in the process.

His breath quickened, the tingling, burning sensation on the spot where Alec now bit down overwhelming.

He moaned loudly, both in surprise and pleasure, when Alec's tongue slid down his chest to his stomach, and simultaneously, his fingers encircled his obvious erection. Automatically, his hips bucked forwards, searching for more friction. This felt amazing! Alec's rough fingers stroking him, teasing his leaking tip… _More_.

Alec was down on his knees by now, kissing his thighs fleetingly, before firmly kissing his balls, making his heart jump into his throat. _He wouldn't really_…

Any coherent thought fled his mind as soon as Alec licked along his length and wrapped his lips around his erection, engulfing it in hot, wet warmth. His head jerked backwards, hitting the tiles on the wall, though the pain was nothing in comparison to the shocking lightning-bolts shooting through his insides.

Blindly, he wrapped his fingers in Alec's hair, holding him firmly, and bucked deeper into his mouth. Alec hummed lowly, the vibration making him shudder violently. Instead of complaining about the sudden assault, Alec let Magnus thrust into his mouth, twirling his tongue expertly around his dick while kneading his balls, not sucking hard enough, yet determined, gentle, making him crazy, and that smell in the air and Alec humming and moaning, not even surprised when Magnus hit the back of his throat…

Blinking blearily, Magnus looked down, immediately locking eyes with Alec's blue ones, darkened by hunger and pleasure, lips red around his length.

_Shit_. He felt that familiar hotness curling in the pit of his stomach, knew what was about to happen, and he wanted- more, more of this sensation- Alec looked delicious kneeling between his legs, sucking him, so _fuckable_- and he wanted to, wanted to feel Alec beneath himself, writhing, moaning, and much, much more while he-

The mere image of it combined with Alec's head bobbing faster, his tongue twirling harder, made Magnus grip on Alec's hair tighten as he closed his eyes shut, white flecks exploding behind his lids, his body convulsing violently.

Alexander swallowed _everything_, each drop without spilling.

When he finally released him, licking one last time over his tip, Magnus slid down, his legs too shaky to hold his weight. Heavy breathing filled the room, mixed with the sound of the water still falling down on them. It felt colder, now.

_What…_? What did just happen?

Inhaling deeply, Magnus realized that that alluring scent wasn't as heavy as it had been mere seconds before. When he stared at Alexander, face flushed, eyes a clear blue again, clearly aroused and yet, a sated and content expression on his features, it was like a veil had been lifted from his vision.

_We have- Alec has_- His mouth turned dry, a sobering coldness curled around his heart. "You- you didn't… Did you use just your freaking powers on me?" he rasped, unbelieving.

Alec flinched as if Magnus had struck him. He blinked, frowning in confusion and disbelief. "Magnus-"

Instinctively, Magnus slapped the hands, which were reaching for him, away, anger rushing through him. "I can't believe you!" His voice raised by its own accord. "Because I reject you, you think you have the right to manipulate me like _this_?"

God, he was so damn angry! What did that boy think he was doing? Why didn't he leave when Magnus told him to?! Why the _fucking hell_ did he join him in the shower?! And how dare he use his powers on him like he did with those filthy Downworlders on that party?

"N-no!" Alec shook his head furiously, crawling closer. "I can't control it! I-"

"And that's an excuse," Magnus snorted. "You looked like you knew what you were doing. What did you think? Sucking me off would persuade me to take you back?"

"By the Angel, of course not!" Alec's voice shook with desperation and hurt, though Magnus forced himself to ignore it. "I don't know why I did it! I was angry and wanted to- well, give you a piece of my mind. But you were naked and I- it felt right."

"Manipulating someone so that they let you suck them off comes close to violation," he said coldly. "Because, believe me, had I been by my senses I would have _never_ allowed you to do this." His gaze flickered towards Alec's own arousal, the corner of his mouth twitching into a bitter smile. "And I'm not helping you with that."

"I didn't ask you to," Alec whispered hoarsely, his fingers brushing over Magnus' hand tenderly. "You know- you know that I didn't mean to. Please, don't be like this and listen to me. _Please_?"

Involuntarily, Magnus stiffened, averting his gaze because he was unable to look at Alec's heartbroken face. It made his chest constrict painfully. "Get rid of those clothes," he said. "And then get out of my home."

With that he jumped to his feet, ignoring the hand trying to grab his wrist or Alec's pleas to _just listen to him_. Each step he took seemed to tug at his heart painfully, as if it wanted to jump out and return to the boy sitting under the shower.

* * *

Magnus ran his fingers through his damp hair, sighing exhaustedly. _What a mess_. When did his life become so difficult? And why the hell was he feeling- so terrible? Not physically, there he felt more than fit as if he had more energy, but emotionally. Even though he didn't regret his actions, nor his words. Right?

A soft, yet demanding meow made him stop in his tracks and peer into the opened guest room where Alexander had slept in the night. Chairman Meow was looking at him expectantly, and it took him several seconds to realize that the cat had a phone between his paws. Curiously, he walked in and eyed the device, taking it from Chairman. Someone was calling.

_Jace_.

Perfect, just bloody perfect. Maybe he should let it be and ignore the incoming call. It wasn't his business, anyway. But…

Groaning in frustration, he picked up, knowing already that he would regret it.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" Blondie shouted without giving him a chance to even say 'hello'. "We've been trying to reach you for hours! Have you the slightest idea how worried we were when we couldn't find you? Especially after that whole place was reeking with your scent and everyone had gone nuts! We thought something happened!"

"Well," Magnus drawled, the hint of anger lacing that one word. "Maybe you shouldn't have left him alone? Or forced him to attend that party, in the first place. That was more than irresponsible, you know?"

There was a long, stunned silence on the other end – and Magnus couldn't help but feel smug. Whenever he got that moron to shut up for a longer period of time was a victory. "Bane?"

"No, Clary," he snorted.

"What the fuck are you doing with Alec's phone?" Apparently, Jace didn't like his humor much. "And where is he?"

"First, doesn't matter." _Especially not to you_. "Second, in the shower, I guess. So, did you want something aside from yelling at him?"

Another silence, and now Magnus could hear noises in the background. Voices, people talking to each other heatedly, though he couldn't understand what was said. But he didn't like it, not in the least. "We're- there's a Clave meeting. And they want Alec here."

Something uneasy rumbled in his stomach. "They know, I guess?"

"Yes," Jace sighed. "We were meeting an informant at that party, and Alec caused quite the ruckus. Anyway, our informant is from Rome, he works with the Institute there and is here with a representative, and they got wind of Alec's situation- and now, both parties demand his presence. Yours, too, by the way."

"What?" he asked incredulously. "Why?"

"Because you are the representative of the warlocks, and could tell us more about everything? Besides, I also think not everyone is aware of your breakup."

_Great_. "Whatever." He ended the call, rolling his eyes.

Why were these Shadowhunters such a nuisance? And what were they planning on doing? One of their own turned into a demon would definitely infuriate them- but they couldn't risk a fight with Downworlders to get revenge, not in their current situation. Would they instead punish Alec? As far as he was aware, Alec wasn't the most popular among them.

"What are you doing?"

Surprised, Magnus turned around. Alec was staring at him confusedly, though he didn't try to catch his gaze. What made Magnus frown, though, was the fact that Alec was wearing dark pants which glittered in the light and a blue sweatshirt beneath which he could see a green shirt. _My clothes_. And no, that pricking sensation in his chest was nothing but annoyance.

"Your Clave asks for us," he showed him the phone, scowling. "They know about your situation."

Alec stiffened, a shadow of fear flitting over his features. "Oh."

Magnus grimaced. Well, he was still angry with Alexander, but he knew that these Nephilim could be annoying and would bother him until he attended that meeting. "Come on. Let's get it over."

* * *

_Of course, life's a bitch_, Magnus thought grimly, as he eyed the assembled Shadowhunters and their guests. It didn't really surprise him to see just a few present, his eyes briefly flicking over the members of the Council (though, some were missing) and the Consul and the Inquisitor at the head of the lengthy table. His attention, though, was caught by an all too familiar figure in front of the other end of the table, muscled arms crossed over his chest.

It was the same brute from the club, he recognized with a bitter taste on his tongue, and judging from the way Alec froze when the werewolf smirked at him, he recognized him, too. Well, shit.

Alec shuffled closer to him, a subconscious move, Magnus concluded. All the curious and dark stares made him uncomfortable, after all he hated it to be the source of the main attention, and Magnus could understand. They were looking at Alec as if he was a rare animal, leering and glaring at him. And the hostile atmosphere on top of this all was anything but soothing.

Robert Lightwood, the only one not focused on them, was disturbingly pale, looking exhausted. The crease between hi eyebrows indicated that he was worried about something. Maryse, on the other hand, had pursed her lips in displeasure, glaring icily at him. Jace and Isabelle were seated closer to them along with Clary, both of them wearing appropriate guilty expressions.

Jia Penhollow, the Consul, cleared her throat, directing everyone's attention towards her. She raised a brow, chin resting on her folded hands. "Jace and Isabelle were kind enough to enlighten us about your situation, Alexander. So, it is true, Bane? He doesn't look any different."

Magnus contemplated for a moment to simply lie and get out of here, but he noticed the stiff postures of the males gathered around them and was aware of the fact that that wouldn't work. They _knew_. "He only affects men."

Nervous murmurs arose, the air in them room seemed to thicken. Alec's shoulder was touching his, he trembled slightly. Magnus suppressed the urge wrap an arm around the boy and shield him from all these angry and simultaneously, lecherous glances. _No_, he didn't care, he was still angry, himself.

"I see." Jia's gaze turned colder as she fixated it on Alec. "You do realize how serious this is, Alexander?"

"I-" Alec's fingers brushed over his arm as if seeking some sort of strength. "Of course. But it- I didn't want to be turned. I don't know how…"

"You didn't want to," the Consul repeated slowly. "So, a Downworlder attacked and turned you? Such an accusation can't be taken lightly. If this is true, we'll have to take action against all of them."

"Bullshit!" The werewolf stepped forward, sneering at them. "You can't turn a mortal into an incubus _without_ their consent as any of us can tell you. Right, _warlock_?"

_Great_. And the angry murmurs getting louder were definitely not a good sign. Magnus pressed his lips together into a thin line, his blood boiling. What was that bastard up to?

"I was drunk!" Alec hissed defensively.

The werewolf shrugged. "Your own fault."

Magnus frowned, his patience wearing thin. "What's the meaning of this meeting? Discussing Alec's situation is pretty useless as you can't do anything about it."

"Well, considering what happened last night," the Consul said, "he can't roam about freely."

_Why am I not surprised_? But there was more, Magnus wasn't stupid. If the Clave had wanted to deal with Alec, they wouldn't have done it in front of their guests or whatever that werewolf and the meek Shadowhunter next to him were. What were they up to?

"And you can't reverse his transformation?"

"No," Magnus admitted reluctantly.

"It's not such a bad situation." His gaze shot towards Meliorn, an uneasy feeling already spreading through his stomach. The faery had a sinister smile on his lips. "Incubi and Succubi are quite the specimens, you know? Pretty rare, and _very_ desired- demons and Downworlders would _kill_ for only one night with one."

_The fuck_? Magnus' eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What are you trying to say?" Robert asked, an icy edge to his voice. The whole room seemed to have gone colder, all of a sudden.

Meliorn was unaffected by the hostility, smile still in place. "I'm just hinting at a way to get more allies for your upcoming war. You _will_ need them, after all."

_Unbelievable_. Of course, Magnus had known how dangerous it would be for Alexander if someone found out about his predicament. But he wouldn't have thought that a Council member would be brash enough to suggest something like _this_.

"True," the brute chuckled, the sound reverberating in the tensed silence. "As you may know, I have some vital information on Jonathan Morgenstern. He had contacted us and the Institute, trying to gather his own allies."

Jia's glance flitted towards the silent Shadowhunter with the werewolf, who nodded slowly. "He tried to contact us, at least, but he got in touch with Drake here and his pack- and others. The werewolves are our allies, they have the information you seek, and it's their decision to share."

"Oh, I'd love to share," the brute smirked. "But everything has a price."

And no one had to be a genius to guess _his_ price. This time, Alec clutched his sleeve, tightly, and it felt like he was tugging at his heart. Magnus took a deep breath, yet it didn't help against the wave of nausea hitting him.

"Besides," the bastard continued, "Your fay is completely right. If you use that pretty incubus, you could make a lot of allies- even _demons_. And believe me, you'll need them."

"For an incubus, your kind would go as far as to ally themselves with us?" Jia inquired curiously – her tone made Magnus sick.

"There have been _wars_ because of them," was the amused answer. "And it's not just _our_ kind." For emphasis, he spread his arms, looking at the assembled hunters. "Mundanes and Shadowhunters are equally affected. Laying with an incubus is incredible- as much as the incubus feeds off sexual desires, his partner is stronger afterwards – the demonic energy strengthens them unbelievably for a specific amount of time. Many battles have been won, this way."

_Shit_. Magnus didn't like where this meeting was heading. And he especially disliked the contemplative expressions on the people around. The Shadowhunters weren't seriously considering what the bastard had said?

"Bane," Jia addressed him curiously, "Is this true?"

Stiffening, Magnus risked a glance at Alec's paled face, before he nodded, most reluctant.

"But you're not really thinking about this, are you?" Jace burst out, making Magnus aware that they, too, were present. Seldom had he seen the boy so livid. "You _can't_ use Alec like this!"

"It's worth consideration."

"_Robert!_"

Ignoring his wife's shout, Robert pushed his chair back and stood up, calmly walking towards the werewolf. _I don't believe this_! He knew that the man was a coldhearted jerk, that he had problems with Alec being gay, but Alec was still his _son_! What kind of father would be willing to sell their child for information or whatever?

"Any information about Jonathan Morgenstern is of the utmost importance," Robert said as he stopped in front of the brute. "And you'd give us information in exchange for Alexander?"

"_Dad!_" Alec whispered, disbelieving- and Magnus couldn't help but cover the hand clutching his sleeve with one of his own. It was instinct.

The werewolf grinned widely, exposing sharp, white teeth. He could smell a deal nearly completed. "Definitely. I won't even keep him, one or two nights is all I ask. Little in comparison to what you'll gain."

Not even Magnus had seen the punch coming towards the wolf, effectively wiping off his smug expression.


End file.
